Et si
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Saison virtuelle. Et si tout ce en quoi nous croyions changeait? Et si Hachi retrouvait Nana et découvrait combien elle souffre? Je n'en dirais pas plus. Il faut lire
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!! Oui, je suis nouvelle dans le domaine manga. En général, je me concentre plus sur un autre domaine mais passons. Je me présente: blast-s-addict dit b-s-a, mariée à Mr Tagaki (on a le droit de rêver Make me dream!!) et titularisée en tant que scénariste. (Nan, pas encore mais presque.) Si je mets l'unique fic à ce jour que je fais sur Nana, c'est pour m'ouvrir à d'autres horizons mais aussi pour avoir vos avis. 'Regardez celle là qui débarque qui se permet de tout chambouler pour changer toute l'histoire. Non, ce n'est pas mon but. 'Vous ne saurez pas!' **

**Nom de la fic: Et si...**

**Nombres d'épisodes: 20**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement. ils sont tous la propriété de Ai Yazawa. Hormis, bien sûr, ceux que je créé pour les besoins de ma fic. **

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Et si... (Saison virtuelle...)**

Episode 1 :

« C'était une de ces journées d'automne empreintes d'été. Je me souviens de cette journée car c'est celle où j'ai sauvé Hachi et son enfant. C'est aussi celle où les symptômes d'une grave maladie se sont déclarés chez moi… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

« Hachi et moi nous promenions tranquillement dans le parc. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas fait. Et pour cause, je passais mon temps à bosser avec le groupe. » (Nana Osaki)

NK Nana, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

NO Hachi, tu parles déjà bien assez à toi toute seule.

NK Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?!

NO Du calme, Hachi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

NK Quel changement !

NO Que tu es susceptible !

Hachi reste plantée sur place tandis que Nana continue de marcher.

NK Nana, attends !

Hachi rejoint Nana en courant.

NO Doucement, Hachi.

NK Que crains tu ?

NO Hachi, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

NK Oh, Nana !

NO Ce n'est rien. Allez, viens.

Hachi suit Nana et, arrivée à sa hauteur, lui prend la main. Nana est surprise. Elles se regardent dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hachi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde de cette façon ? Je tiens à toi. Est-ce si difficile de croire que je puisse m'attacher à une personne ? Je t'aime si fort, Hachi. Mais comment te le dire pour que nous soyons enfin en confiance ? » (Nana Osaki)

« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, Nana ? Je vois dans tes yeux combien tu tiens à moi. Je vois combien ce serait difficile pour toi qu'on soit à nouveau séparées. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'exprimer ce que tu ressens pour les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. Oh, Nana ! Si seulement, c'était plus simple ! » (Nana Komatsu)

SO Nobuo ! Hé, Nobuo !

Nobuo ouvre les yeux et voit Shin qui le secoue.

NT NON MAIS CA VA PAS D'ME SECOUER COMME CA ?!

SO Calme-toi !

NT Comment veux tu que je me calme si tu me secoue comme un prunier ?!

SO J'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

NT Peut-être ?

NT Allez, lève-toi.

Nobuo se résigne à se lever et à se trainer dans la cuisine où il s'échoue sur une chaise, les yeux bouffis. Il se sert à grand peine un bol de café. Il en avale une gorgée.

NT Qu'est ce qui se passe, Shin ? Pourquoi me secouer de cette façon ?

SO Hachi est revenue !

NT Vraiment ?

SOVrai de vrai ! Elle est avec Nana. Elles se sont retrouvées avec grand enthousiasme.

NT Nana s'est enfin décidée à reparler ?

SO Apparemment. Elles vont passer tout à l'heure.

NT Quoi ?! Mais il faut ranger tout ça. Tu as vu ce souk ?

SO Nobuo, j'te signale que ce « souk », c'est le tien.

NT Hein ? Ah, euh, oui…

Nobuo se lève et range précipitamment puis il s'enferme dans la salle de bain où il reste un long moment. Shin frappe à la porte.

SO Nobuo ! Sors de là !

NT Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai fini.

On frappe à la porte. Shin va ouvrir. Il s'agit de Yasu. Nobuo sort de la salle de bain.

SO Hé bé, c'est Hachi qui te met dans cet état ?

NT Quoi ? Euh… N'importe quoi !

YT Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SO Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle à Nobuo.

YT Il devrait se calmer. Elle est toujours avec Takumi.

SO Yasu, comment va Nana ?

YT Je ne l'ai pas vu. Espérons que Hachi réussisse à la faire parler.

SO J'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air pâle.

NT Qui ça ?

SO Nana.

YT Elle doit couver quelque chose. Il faut la surveiller.

NT Quoi ? Nana est malade ?

SO Nobuo, quand feras tu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ?

NT Nana n'a adressé la parole à personne depuis 3 jours ! De plus, elle est restée enfermée dans son appart ' et n'a autorisé personne à entrer !

YT C'est vrai. Et elle n'est pas sortie non plus. Il n'y a que Hachi qui ait réussi à la faire sortir de chez elle.

NT Elle m'étonnera toujours.

SO Hachi est la seule à avoir réussi à la sortir de son mutisme.

Yasu se lève, sort une cigarette, l'allume et en prend une bouffée.

YT Désolé, les gars. Je suis passé en coup de vent voir si elles étaient là mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. Passez-leur le bonjour.

SO D'accord, Yasu. A plus.

Yasu part.

NT Dis, Shin, tu crois vraiment que Nana couvre quelque chose ?

SO Je ne sais pas mais c'est la seule explication plausible. Le teint pâle, l'enfermement, la non-communication…

On frappe assez violemment à la porte.

NO Vous êtes là, les fainéants ?!

SO … La mauvaise humeur…

NK Nana, calme-toi.

NOC'est pour les réveiller. Ils n'ont rien fait depuis 3 jours ! Vous allez ouvrir, oui ?!

Nana donne un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre sur Shin, incrédule.

NO Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même.

NT Hachi !

Nana se glisse entre Nobuo et Hachi. C'est donc elle qui est étreinte par le jeune guitariste. Cependant, la force de l'action les projette tous les deux. Shin et Hachi éclatent de rire tandis que Nana tempête rageusement contre Nobuo.

NO Vous avez fini de rire tous les deux ?!

NT Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ?

Mais Nana n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle voit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Nobuo lorsqu'il découvre le ventre de Hachi.

NO Tu vois, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire puisque tu comprends tout seul.

NT Waouh ! Ca fait combien de temps ?

NK Bientôt quatre mois.

NT Je ne sais que dire.

NOHé bien, ne dis rien, ça nous changera.

NT Hachi, a t-elle été d'une humeur aussi exécrable avec toi ou cela nous est exclusivement destiné ?

Hachi regarde Shin pour qu'il intervienne avant que Nana et Nobuo ne s'entretuent.

SO Venez, on ne va pas rester sur le palier.

Shin fait entrer tout le monde. Ils s'installent autour de la table. Distribution de boissons : bières pour Nana, Nobuo et Shin, jus de pamplemousse pour Hachi. Le silence s'installe. Personne ne trouve de quoi discuter et la grande prêtresse semble d'une telle mauvaise humeur que personne n'ose se lancer. Les boissons se vident. Prise d'un soudain coup de barre, Nana pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Nobuo, assis à côté d'elle, et ferme les yeux. Les autres, et Nobuo en premier, la regardent avec surprise.

NT Euh… Nana ?

NO Mmm…

NT Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

NO Je suis d'accord avec Nobuo.

Nobuo relève la tête, surpris. Hachi se lève et attrape Nana par le bras. Shin vient lui prêter main forte. A eux deux, ils réussissent à la remettre debout. Nobuo se lève aussi. Nana se traine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée suivie par Hachi qui salue les deux garçons. Dans la rue, Nana marche telle une somnambule, Hachi est derrière elle.

« J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de voir. Nana a été si gentille avec moi et pourtant, a une humeur maussade et exécrable avec Nobuo. Shin m'a dit que Yasu pensait qu'elle couvait quelque chose. Est-ce vrai ? Malgré qu'elle ait passé ses nerfs sur lui, Nobuo n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher de poser sa tête sur son épaule. La mauvaise humeur et les coups de fatigue sont souvent les premiers signes qu'une personne sera malade. Est-ce pareil avec pareil ? » (Nana Komatsu)

Hachi rejoint Nana. (Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ici) : Une fusillade éclate. Instinctivement, Nana plaque Hachi à terre et la protège de son corps.

« Je me fichais de mourir. Je devais protéger Hachi et son enfant. Mission en cours d'exécution. » (Nana Osaki)

Une balle les frôle créant une balafre sur la joue de Nana. La fusillade terminée, cette dernière aide Hachi à se relever.

NO Tirons nous d'ici avant que les journalistes n'arrivent.

Hachi et Nana se mettent à courir sans s'arrêter pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans leur appartement. Elles enchainent les escaliers. Elles ne s'arrêtent qu'au palier du 6° étage pour reprendre leur souffle. Hachi le fait sans difficultés tandis que Nana monte en crise d'hyper ventilation.

NK Nana ? Calme-toi, ça va aller. Allez, courage.

« Hachi m'exhortait au calme. Ce que je tentais. Elle m'avait tirée vers les dernières marches mais je m'étais effondrée, incapable de respirer. Hachi me suppliait de rester consciente mais sa voix semblait si lointaine. Ne m'en veux pas, Hachiko. J'ai sombré… » (Nana Osaki)

**End of the first episode...**

NO Kami! Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire?

b-s-a Moi? Mais rien voyons!

NO C'est quoi ça alors?

b-s-a Surprise du chef. Attends de voir la suite. Poussez le bouton le bouton review.

b-s-a qui s'en va

NO Hé mais attends, je veux savoir la suite!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent épisode. Voici donc, le deuxième. **

**Enjoy )**

**b-s-a**

Episode 2 :

« Je m'étais écroulée sans d'autre préambule. Hachi était inquiète. Plus qu'inquiète. Je m'en voulais de la mettre dans un tel état de panique mais la crise avait été plus forte que moi. J'ai été incapable de la gérer et je m'étais écroulée… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Hachi cherche une solution. Elle ne peut trainer Nana jusqu'à l'appartement 707 et personne ne peut l'y aider puisque les couloirs sont vides de monde.

NK- Nana ? Nana, réveille-toi.

Bruits de pas. Hachi descend d'un étage. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers. Hachi descend encore. Elle trébuche. Un homme la rattrape.

NK- Merci, monsieur.

YT- Monsieur ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles monsieur ?

Hachi relève la tête. Elle est dans les bras de Yasu.

NK- Oh, Yasu, tu tombes bien !

YT- Ca, tu peux le dire ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

NK- C'est Nana.

YT- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

NK- Elle… Elle arrivait plus à respirer. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle suffoque.

YT- Monte à l'appartement 707 et ramène-moi un sac en papier. Vite !

Hachi monte les marches en vitesse. Yasu parcourt l'étage qui le sépare de Nana en montant les marches quatre par quatre. Arrivée auprès d'elle, Yasu sait qu'il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Il allonge Nana, qui suffoque, délicatement sur le sol. Hachi revient avec le sac en papier qu'elle donne à Yasu puis elle s'assoit sur une marche pour observer ses gestes. Il pose le sac entrouvert.sur le nez et la bouche de Nana.

YT- Tu sais, Hachi, il y a peu de temps que Nana fait des crises d'hyper ventilation…

NK- Quoi ? Elle fait des crises d'hyper quoi ?

YT- Doucement ! Des crises d'hyper ventilation, cela signifie que lorsqu'elle est angoissée ou où qu'elle fait un effort intense, elle commence à suffoquer. Cependant, même si cela te fait peur, il ne faut pas que tu paniques car sinon cela ne fera de plus que de l'angoisser encore plus.

NK- Donc, je n'ai fait qu'aggraver la situation en m'inquiétant.

YT- On ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne savais pas pour ses crises. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il fallait faire. La prochaine fois, tu sauras.

NK- Oui. Merci, Yasu.

YT- Regarde. Sa respiration revient à la normale.

En effet, Hachi regarde la poitrine de Nana qui se soulève à intervalle régulier. La jeune femme a récupéré une respiration normale.

YT- On va la remonter à l'appartement.

Yasu se lève, glisse le sac en papier dans sa poche, prend Nana dans ses bras et suit Hachi jusqu' à la chambre de la chanteuse où il allonge celle-ci sur le lit. Hachi la borde et rejoint Yasu, déjà installé sur un banc de la table fabriquée par Nana des mois auparavant. Elle s'assoit en face de lui avec un verre d'eau qu'elle avale d'une traite.

YT- Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Elle va s'en remettre.

NK- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable… C'est la première fois…

« C'était vrai. Depuis que je connaissais Nana, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable. J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Heureusement que Yasu était là, précisément à ce moment là. Sans son intervention, le sort de Nana serait entre les mains du roi des Démons. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte là ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite ! Nana allait avoir besoin de moi dans les jours qui venaient. Et je serais là pour toi, Nana ! » (Nana Komatsu)

Quelque part à Tokyo…

Une rue pleine de monde…

Des magasins animés…

Un appartement…

Deux hommes…

Takumi Ichinose et Ren Honjo…

Une sonnerie de portable…

Ren attrape son portable pour lire le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

TI- Qui c'est ?

RH- Yasu.

« Ren, Nana a fait une nouvelle crise. Celle-ci l'a rendu plus vulnérable que les autres. Elle a perdu connaissance. Si tu pouvais faire un saut à l'appartement des filles pour la voir… Cela la rassurerait. J'en suis sûre. Yasu. »

Le sang de Ren ne fait qu'un tour. Il attrape sa veste et s'apprête à partir…

TI- Ren !

RH- Hum.

Ren se retourne, clope au bec.

TI- Tu vas où comme ça ?

RH- Voir Nana. Elle a quelques soucis de santé.

TI- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

RH- Yasu vient de me prévenir.

TI- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

RH- Et pourquoi ? On ne faisait rien de précis.

Takumi pousse un soupir.

TI- J'te suis.

RH- Tu te sens concernée par ma nana maintenant ?

TI- La mienne est avec la tienne.

RH- Hachikô est de retour à la maison ?

TI- Hachikô ??

RH- C'est le surnom que Nana lui a donné.

TI- C'est pas sympa de sa part.

RHNana l'a accepté.

TI- Venant de sa part, cela ne m'étonne plus.

RH-Elles étaient très liées avant que tu ne mettes ton nez dans la vie de Hachi. Je parie qu'elle voudra rester auprès de Nana maintenant qu'elle la sait malade.

TI- Si elle prend une décision, je n'essaie pas de la dissuader.

RH- Vraiment ?

TI- Sauf si cela nuit à son confort personnel.

RH- J'me disais aussi.

TI- Qu'est ce que tu trouves encore à dire ?

RH- Moi ? Rien, c'est toi le Seigneur après tout. Fais ce qui te chante.

Nouveau message de Shin :

« Dis, Yasu, est-ce-que Nana peut assurer une répét' ce soir ? Gaia veut nous programmer un concert privé d'ici la fin du mois. Avec Nobuo, on commence à revoir nos partitions. On attend tes instructions. Shin. »

YT- Hum. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas prévenu en personne ?

NK- Hein ?

YT- La maison Gaia veut programmer un concert privé pour Blast.

NK- C'est génial !

YT- D'ici la fin du mois.

NK- La fin du mois ?! Mais c'est dans… _Elle compte sur ses doigts. _13 jours !

YT- Exact. On ne peut pas mettre Nana dans un tel stress.

NK- Yasu, il faut que vous fassiez ce concert. Je serais là pour relaxer Nana s'il le faut.

YT- Tu sais que tu t'engages à de grandes responsabilités, là ?

NK- Oui.

YT- Que va dire Takumi ?

NK- Il me laisse faire ce que je veux à condition que je ne me mette pas en danger.

YT- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te reposer. Je lui expliquerai.

Hachi se dirige vers la chambre de Nana, enlève ses chaussures et s'allonge à côté de cette dernière, couchée sur le côté. Elle adopte la même attitude que Nana a eu avec elle lorsqu'elle a découvert que Shôji la trompait.

« Nana, si tu savais combien je regrette de t'avoir abandonnée durant ces derniers mois. Au fond de moi, je ressentais ce départ comme une trahison que je t'aurais faite. Et chaque jour, cette culpabilité me rongeait comme une blessure qui viendrait de se rouvrir. J'allais mal et j'ai su plus tard, bien trop tard, que tu n'allais pas mieux. Tu faisais des crises d'angoisses tandis que je ne me préoccupais uniquement de moi. Ce temps-ci est révolu ! Si jamais tu avais besoin de moi, je répondrais toujours présente. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible tout du moins. » (Nana Komatsu)

Nouveau message de Yasu :

« Négatif pour la répétition de ce soir. Nana a fait une crise. Elle a besoin de repos. Je vais rester chez elle cette nuit. Vous devriez vous reposer aussi. On verra ça demain. Yasu. »

SO- Nobuo !

NT- Quoi ?

SO- Annule les répét' de ce soir.

NT- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SO- Nana a fait une nouvelle crise. Yasu dit qu'elle se repose. Il va rester avec elle cette nuit.

NT- Ca alors ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

SO- Je n'en sais rien. Mais Yasu veille sur elle, ça me rassure.

Shin attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision. Ce sont les informations. Le reportage qui passe attire l'attention des deux jeunes artistes. Shin monte le son.

« - Nous sommes sur les lieux de la fusillade qui a éclaté il y a quelques heures plus tôt. La police a lancé une enquête sur les tireurs qui ont terrorisé le quartier mais n'ont, à cet heure, aucun résultat. Cependant, des infimes traces de sang retrouvées sur place prouvent la présence de Nana Osaki, la chanteuse du groupe Black Stones. La jeune chanteuse serait-elle devenue une cible ou n'est-ce qu'une simple coïncidence ? Nous n'avons, pour le moment, aucune réponse permettant d'affirmer l'une ou l'autre. Mais… »

Shin a coupé la télévision pour regarder Nobuo.

SO- On a le catalyseur de la crise.

NT- Il faut absolument en parler à Yasu !

Les deux artistes ne se le répètent pas deux fois et se préparent à rejoindre Yasu pour lui parler du reportage et prendre des nouvelles de Nana.

« Voilà qu'une fois de plus, j'allais être confrontée à la presse. Elle serait sans scrupules une nouvelle fois. Je me sentais déjà faible suite à cette crise. Si les journalistes s'acharnaient, ils m'achèveraient. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seule. Yasu était là. Hachi s'était promis de s'occuper de moi. J'étais sûre que Shin et Nobuo seraient là aussi. Ils étaient tous là. Même une personne que je n'espérais plus pendant les scandales… » (Nana Osaki)


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy ) Chapitre tout spécialement dédicacé à Realistic Nana (qui se reconnaitra XD)**

Episode 3 :

« Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, Hachi était couchée près de moi et m'avait enlacée. J'ai supposé que c'était sa manière à elle de me montrer qu'elle était là pour moi. Je me sentais bien mieux. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de la savoir près de moi. Tout ceci ne durerait pas. Les journalistes ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Nana se lève délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Hachi. Elle ignore encore qu'elle est observée. Comme c'est devenue une habitude, elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol et regarde l'aquarium, ce même aquarium que Ren lui a offert pour qu'elle trouve le moyen de calmer son angoisse. Au début, elle l'a considéré comme s'il venait d'une autre planète mais peu à peu, elle a adopté les poissons qu'elle observe pour obtenir une sérénité parfaite. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. Assise devant l'aquarium à observer les poissons, elle oublie tout ce qui l'entoure. Tous ses sentiments, tous ses problèmes, toutes ses angoisses disparaissent.

RH- Je savais que tu t'y habituerais.

Nana a fait un bond. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle. Dans la faible lueur, elle voit qu'il s'agit de Ren. Elle l'a su dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche. Elle a reconnu cette voix qui lui parlait si souvent à l'oreille avant tout ça, avant qu'il n'intègre Trapnest. Bien qu'elle se sente mieux, elle a envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour se sentir encore mieux. Pour le moment, elle le dévisage dans la faible lueur. Il voit son désir dans ses yeux.

RH- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

NO- Oh, Ren. Si tu savais…

Nana se jette dans ses bras et pleure. Elle déverse les larmes de ses dernières angoisses sur l'épaule de Ren qui la console.

YT- Où avez-vous eu ces informations ?

SO- Aux infos. Ils auraient trouvé du sang.

YT- Nana a une entaille sur la joue. La p'tite Nana l'a pansée tout à l'heure.

NT- Nana était donc sur les lieux de la fusillade.

YT- La question est de savoir si c'était une coïncidence ou si quelqu'un cherche à l'éliminer.

SO- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, Yasu ?

YT- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'espère simplement que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

NT- Ca me le fout mal qu'elle ait failli mourir.

Nobuo étouffe un bâillement.

YT- Venez. Entrez.

Yasu les fait entrer dans l'appartement 707.

RH- Yasu, c'est toi ?

YS- Oui. Nobuo et Shin viennent de se joindre à nous.

RH- Parfait. On est au complet.

Ren se lève, Nana est toujours dans ses bras. Elle s'est endormie. Ren la ramène dans sa chambre. Puis il revient.

SO- Shin vient de m'apprendre que Nana était sur les lieux de la fusillade.

RH- Elle m'a raconté.

SO- Les journalistes se sont emparés de l'affaire.

NT- Ils ont prouvé que c'était celui de Nana.

YT- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que les journalistes ne débarquent ici. Ren, vas chercher Takumi. On va avoir besoin de lui.

Ren part et revient avec un Takumi pas très réveillé.

TI- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

YT- Alerte aux médias. Nous devons nous organiser.

TI- Je vois. Qui a commis des imprudences ?

NT- Il y a eu une fusillade tout à l'heure, les journalistes se sont emparés de l'affaire. Du sang a été retrouvé sur place. Il semblerait que ce soit celui de Nana.

YT- Shin. Nobuo. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Allez-vous reposer dans la chambre de Hachi.

Shin et Nobuo ne protestent pas et font ce que Yasu leur dit.

TI- Si j'ai bien compris, nous devons monter une stratégie pour échapper à la presse qui débarquera d'ici quelques heures. C'est bien ça ?

RH- Le Seigneur a tout compris.

YT- Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. L'aube levée, nous partirons.

TI- Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils passent donc le reste de leur nuit à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de contourner l'assaut des journalistes.

Le lendemain matin…

Tout le monde est debout, prêt à partir. Nana a un sac à dos. Elle semble malade. Ren la tient contre lui. Yasu est face à tous les autres.

YT – Bien. Je sais que l'heure n'est pas propice mais nous devons fuir afin de couvrir nos deux Nana. C'est pour cela qu'elles seront momentanément séparées.

Nana ne dit rien. Elle semble comprendre. En revanche, Hachi affiche une surprise sans précédent. Yasu continue son discours.

YT- Nous devons les séparer mais elles ne doivent pas rester seules pour leur sécurité. Je vais faire forcing auprès de Gaia pour avoir une protection autour de Nana. Nous serons divisés en deux groupes. Nana, Ren et Nobuo iront à l'ancien appartement de Ren tandis que Hachi, Takumi et Shin iront chez Takumi.

NT- Et toi, Yasu ? Que vas-tu faire ?

YT- Je ferais face aux journalistes.

NO- Yasu…

YT- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nana. Ca va aller. Allez y maintenant et surtout, profil bas.

Les jeunes artistes se scindent en deux groupes. L'aube n'est pas encore levée. Les voitures de Ren et Takumi sont garées devant l'immeuble. Les deux jeunes hommes ont été les chercher après avoir établi leur plan. Tous montent en voiture et partent.

« J'étais inquiète. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Yasu nous avait séparées Nana et moi. Dans un tel moment en plus. J'avais bien vu quand on s'était levées que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nana n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle ne parlait pas, ne réagissait à rien et surtout, elle était pâle. Yasu m'avait déjà dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Les crises l'affaiblissaient toujours un peu et comme celle-ci avait été plus violente, il était normal qu'elle paraisse si vulnérable. Mais tout de même, je ne la reconnaissais plus… » (Nana Komatsu)

Cinq heures du matin. Il est cinq heures du matin. Et pourtant, tous sont réveillés. Tous. Nana et Nobuo se sont installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Ren. Nana a la tête posée sur l'épaule de Nobuo et les yeux clos. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il connaît la vulnérabilité de Nana après chaque crise. Yasu leur a dit que celle-ci a été plus violente de les précédentes et donc, qu'elle était plus affaiblie que d'habitude. Personne ne pipe mot. Le voyage se fait dans un silence total.

Yasu est resté seul à l'appartement 707. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait aux journalistes qui débarqueront dans peu de temps. Il veut attendre le jour levé pour mettre leur manager au courant de la situation car il faut qu'elle soit abordée dans le calme. S'il panique, il pourrait fausser tout ce que Yasu a échafaudé jusque là. Si cela se produit, les deux Nana seraient en danger et il ne faut pas. D'un, pour l'avenir et la sécurité de la chanteuse et de deux, pour la sécurité de Hachi et de son enfant. Si quelqu'un découvre les liens de Hachi avec les groupes Blast et Trapnest, les rouages d'un cercle vicieux s'enclenchera. Yasu préfère ne pas y penser. Ils seraient tous finis. Sans avenir aucun. Sentant un élan de fatigue, Yasu décide d'aller se reposer. Il s'allonge dans la chambre de Nana et s'endort paisiblement. Ou presque.

GM- Yasu ! Yasu, réveille-toi !

Yasu ouvre les yeux, totalement hébété. Il s'est endormi profondément, très profondément si bien que le temps a filé comme une lumière. Endormi à cinq heures, éveillé à onze heures.

YT-Gimpey ?

GM- Où sont Nana, Shin et Nobuo ?

YT- Calmez-vous.

GM- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que trois membres du groupe Blast ont disparu et des journalistes se pressent devant l'immeuble de Nana ?

YT- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en sécurité.

GM- Pourquoi les journalistes demandent à voir Nana ?

YT- Vous êtes au courant de la fusillade qu'il y a eu hier ?

GM- Evidemment ! Tout le monde en parle !

YT- Nana se promenait avec une amie sur les lieux de la fusillade lorsque celle-ci a éclaté. Son amie est enceinte. Elle a eu la réaction normale de vouloir la protéger. Elle a été légèrement blessée.

GM- Légèrement ?

YT- Une entaille sur la joue.

GM- Les journalistes ont la preuve par le sang. Et maintenant, ils veulent savoir.

YT- Je suis convaincu que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Ils n'auront pas Nana. Ni aucun autre membre de Blast.

GM- Avec tous les journalistes qui sont là au-dehors et qui n'attendent qu'une chose : Que Nana pointe son nez dehors pour l'inonder de questions ?

YT- Gimpey, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Il vous manque des données.

GM- Lesquelles ?

YT- Nana a fait une nouvelle crise juste après. Une crise plus violente. Elle a perdu connaissance. Elle était plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le stress que la pression des journalistes lui imposerait.

GM- Qu'as-tu fait ?

YT- Nana a quitté la ville cette nuit avec Nobuo.

GM-Explique-moi.

YT- Vous connaissez l'amie de Nana. Elles ont habité ici ensemble.

GM- La deuxième Nana ?

YT- Elle est actuellement en couple avec Takumi Ichinose du groupe Trapnest.

GM- Aie. Et Nana qui est avec Ren. Les deux groupes sont directement impliqués.

YT- Ren a quitté la ville avec Nana et Nobuo. Shin est chez Takumi avec ce dernier et la deuxième Nana.

GM- A qui dois-je ce plan ingénieux ?

YT- Aux efforts conjugués de Ren, de Takumi et de moi-même. J'allais ajouter que Takumi et compagnie quitteront la ville dès ce soir.

GM- Nous avons besoin d'un espace pour répéter.

YT- Il y a un entrepôt désaffecté près de l'endroit où loge Nana.

GM- Ce sera parfait.

YT- Il faudra faire attention à Nana. Son amie s'est engagée à jouer les « agents déstressants » mais j'ai bien peur que malgré cela, elle ne tienne pas.

GM- Bien sûr, on lui fera faire un shake-up complet avant le concert et il faudra qu'elle se repose.

YT- Maintenant, il faut faire face aux journalistes.

« Yasu s'était arrangé pour éviter que les journalistes ne m'assaillent pas. Il avait remarqué que ma crise d'hyper ventilation m'avait plus affaiblie que d'habitude. Je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir épargnée de l'assaut de la presse. A présent, mon inquiétude allait vers lui. Il était inquiet pour moi et m'a éloignée du danger mais lui s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. J'avais peur pour lui. J'espérais qu'il serait prudent et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… » (Nana Osaki)


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 :

« J'étais de nouveau séparée de Nana. Cette fois, je m'en voulais plus que les fois précédentes. J'avais constaté, tout comme les autres, qu'elle était plus vulnérable. Même en ne sachant pas comment elle réagissait après chaque crise, je savais que celle-ci l'avais rendue plus faible. Je ne connaissais Nana que depuis quelques mois mais je savais lorsqu'elle allait mal. Et le fait, de ne pas être là pour elle, me faisait me sentir coupable… » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Lucy, Black Stones

Lorsque Nana se réveille, elle est surprise de trouver ce qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis ce qui lui semble être des décennies. L'ancien appartement de Ren est toujours le même.

« Pourquoi je m'oblige toujours à dire ancien ? Cet appartement lui appartient toujours. Même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé y revenir aujourd'hui. » (Nana Osaki)

Elle se met sur le dos. Quelqu'un dort à côté d'elle. Elle croit que c'est Ren. Elle s'aperçoit bien vite que ce n'est pas lui. Le jeune homme qui dort à ses côtés n'est autre que Nobuo. Elle s'en aperçoit lorsqu'elle tente d'attraper la cigarette située sur la table de nuit du côté où Ren dort habituellement. A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, elle essaie d'attraper la clope. Par malchance, sa main droite dérape et elle s'étale de tout son long sur Nobuo, qui se réveille en sursaut.

NO- Nobuo?

NT- Hmm…

NO- Excuse-moi. Je voulais attraper la clope là.

NT- Ce n'est rien mais tu pourrais te lever ? Je ne voudrais pas que Ren nous trouve dans cette position.

Nana s'assoit à côté de Nobuo qui lui donne la cigarette. Elle l'allume et en tire une bouffée.

NO- Il est où, Ren ?

NT- Parti chercher quelque chose à se mettre sur la dent.

NO- Excellente initiative. Je meurs de faim.

NT- Je vois que ça va mieux.

Nouvelle bouffée.

NO- Je m'en suis remise. Comme chaque fois.

Son regard se perd dans le vague. Sa clope se consume.

RH- Nobuo ?

NT- Je suis là.

RH- Comment va Nana ?

NT- Mieux quoique perdue dans ses pensées.

Ren s'approche du lit.

RH- Je vois ça. _Il claque des doigts devant le regard perdu de Nana. Aucune réaction. _Hum, profonde réflexion.

NT- Elle arrive à réfléchir l'estomac vide ? Elle est douée.

RH- J'ai ramené des pizzas. Sers-toi.

NT- Super !

Nobuo saute du lit pour aller calmer sa faim. La cigarette continue de se consumer. La cendre tombe. Nana se brûle et revient à la réalité.

RH- Bonjour !

NO- Hé, ça fait mal !

RH- Ce n'est rien. Passe ta main sous l'eau froide.

NK- Takumi !

TI- Que se passe t-il encore ?

NK- Pourquoi on part que ce soir pour rejoindre Nana ?

TI- On ne part que ce soir pour éviter les soupçons qui pèsent.

NK- Quels soupçons ?

TI- Nana et Ren. Toi et moi. Trapnest et Blast. Si on découvre les liens que tu as avec les deux groupes, nous allons tous « souffrir » sous les coups de la presse qui nous éliminera un à un.

NK- C'est long d'attendre ce soir ! Nana n'allait pas bien ce matin. Je veux la voir !

TI- Arrête un peu de pleurnicher. Ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse.

NK- Une crise d'angoisse plus violente que les autres et qui a failli l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

TI- Il n'y est pas que je sache !

NK- Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi. Elle a voulu me sauver alors que les balles fusaient autour de nous ! Je ne connais personne d'autre qui se serait sacrifié pour moi de cette façon !

A ce moment, Takumi a envie de frapper Hachi. Il n'a jamais eu cette envie auparavant. C'est la première fois. Il essaie de réprimer cette envie. Mais elle l'énerve tellement avec cette manie de toujours vouloir le dernier mot. Il l'empoigne par les épaules. La colère brille dans ses yeux. Hachi prend peur.

TI- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je n'ai jamais oublié le jour où Nana nous a présentés. Je ne l'ai pas oublié parce que j'étais réticent à l'idée d'aller chez Nana Osaki. J'étais réticent à l'idée de suivre Ren là-bas. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une fan de plus qui voulait me rencontrer. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai su tout de suite que tu n'étais pas comme les autres…

NK- Takumi ! Arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

TI- Tu veux qu'on parle de Nana Osaki ? Alors, c'est parti. Je n'ai jamais pu la saquer. Toujours à fricoter avec Ren allant même jusqu'à lui créer des ennuis. Tu te souviens du moment où la nouvelle de leur relation a éclaté au grand jour ? Tu t'en souviens, j'en suis sûr. On a du faire notre nouveau clip en Angleterre. Elle a profité de ce scandale pour passer pro. Elle s'est servie de lui comme elle se sert de toi aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est qu'une manipulatrice !

Hachi est en larmes.

NK- Non… Non… Pas Nana…

Takumi la gifle.

TI- Regarde la vérité en face !

NK- Ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai été trop égoïste quand je me suis installée avec toi ! Quand je l'ai laissée seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle…

Nouvelle gifle. Shin entre dans la pièce et s'interpose entre Hachi et Takumi.

SO- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je ne tiens pas à être témoin à charge d'un meurtre.

Malgré la tension emplissant la pièce, Shin reste calme.

TI- De quel droit t'opposes-tu ?

SO- Aucun. Mais Yasu le peut.

TI- Yasu n'est pas ici que je saches.

SO- Non mais il va vouloir un rapport de situation et je ne tiens pas à lui dire que vous vous battez.

TI- Malin de ta part.

Takumi tourne les talons et s'en va. Shin prend Hachi, qui sanglote, contre lui.

Appartement 707. Yasu et Gimpey s'apprêtent à sortir.

GM- Bien. Tu es prêt ?

YT- Je le suis.

GM- Alors, allons-y.

Gimpey et Yasu sortent de l'appartement en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte pour que les journalistes ne puissent pas entrer. Ils descendent les sept étages les séparant de la sortie. A peine sont-ils dehors qu'une horde de journalistes les assaillent.

J1- Mr Tagaki, que pensez-vous de la présence de Nana Osaki sur les lieux de la fusillade ?

J2- Mr Moroboshi, pensez-vous que cette fusillade était destinée à éliminer Nana Osaki ?

J3- Messieurs, pouvez-vous nous dire si quelqu'un cherche à tuer Nana Osaki ?

J4- Pense-vous qu'elle soit en danger ?

J1- Messieurs, répondez-nous !

J4- Le bruit court que Nana est en danger. Affirmez-vous cela ?

J2- Mr Tagaki,…

J3- Pouvez-vous nous dire où elle se terre ?

GM- Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire, c'est que Nana n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions.

J4- Que sous-entendez-vous par « n'est pas en état » ?

J1- Quelque chose lui est arrivé?

Gimpey est dépassé. Yasu prend le relai.

YT- Messieurs, nous n'avons pas plus d'informations que vous pour le moment. Tout ce que nous savons, nous le tenons de vous. Nana ne nous a rien dit de plus. Nous ne pouvons vous promettre de vous en dire plus tant que nous ne disposons pas davantage d'informations.

Sur ces mots, Yasu tourne le dos aux journalistes et emprunte le pas à Gimpey. Ils montent dans le combi.

GM- Belle prestation.

YT- Vous étiez dépassé par les évènements. Je suis venu à votre secours.

GM- Tu te débrouilles comme un chef pour manipuler la presse.

YT- Je ne puis mettre Nana dans un tel stress.

Gimpey n'ajoute rien. Yasu compose un texto.

Chez Ren…

Nana attrape le portable de ce dernier pour lire le message reçu.

Nouveau message de Yasu :

« Message pour Nana. Tout s'est bien passé. Aucune révélation n'a été révélée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, je suis avec Gimpey. Repose-toi surtout. On se voit ce soir. Yasu. »

« Ainsi donc, Yasu a réussi à duper les journalistes. J'étais soulagée qu'il aille bien. Même en ne le montrant pas, je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Rassurée sur son sort, je me suis allongée pour me détendre. Dans quelques heures, ils seront tous là. Je ne me sentirais plus jamais aussi entourée que dans cette épreuve… » (NanaOsaki)

**Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Appuyez donc sur le bouton reviews. **

**Mlle Tagaki :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 :

«Ren m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire que tout allait bien et que Nana allait beaucoup mieux. Il me disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Ce genre de crise ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais la situation que nous avions vécu avait amené une crise plus violente. Elle allait mieux mais je continuais à m'inquiéter. Mes peurs se révéleront malheureusement vraies… » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Wish, Trapnest

« J'étais bouleversée. Jamais Takumi ne m'avait frappée. C'était la première fois. Heureusement que Shin est intervenu sinon je ne sais pas comment cela aurait fini. J'ai évité Takumi tout l'après-midi et je suis restée auprès de Shin. Il ne m'a pas posé de questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie d'en parler… » (Nana Komatsu)

Takumi avait dit à Shin de s'installer dans la chambre d'ami en attendant le départ. Shin est donc dans la chambre. Hachi est étendue sur le lit et l'écoute jouer de la basse.

NK- Dis, Shin, comment ça se passe ?

SO- Quoi donc ?

NK- Je veux dire l'ambiance du groupe, tout ça…

SO- Ca se passe bien.

NK- Que caches-tu, Shin ?

SO- Je ne veux pas t'affoler, Hachi…

NK- Quoi ?

SO- C'est Nana qui m'inquiète.

NK- Shin !

SO- Elle a annulé plusieurs répétitions au fil des semaines. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et c'est un euphémisme.

NK- Que sous-entends-tu ?

SO- Je crois qu'elle est entrée dans un gros de déprime après ton départ et qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

NK- Il a y aussi le sentiment d'abandon…

SO- Sa mère et Ren. Lorsqu'elle t'a perdue, elle s'est vraiment crue seule. Et sincèrement, je crois que ça peux la pousser à faire des conneries. Tu as vu comme elle a maigri ?

NK- Je n'ai pas osé lui faire la remarque.

SO- Elle ne se nourrit plus correctement. Je crois même qu'elle ne dort plus. Elle restait cloitrée à l'appartement.

NK- Vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles ?

SO- Nous en avions quelquefois lorsqu'elle permettait à Yasu de pénétrer dans son antre. Il nous disait qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Au début, je l'ai cru car Nana est proche de Yasu et qu'elle lui dit quand ça ne va pas fort.

NK- Quand as-tu commencé à douter des dires de Yasu ?

SO- Quand ça a commencé à devenir trop fréquent. Elle est malheureuse, Hachi. Et le fait de se sentir délaissée n'arrange pas les choses. Quand tu es revenue, elle a commencé à ressortir.

Sur ces mots, Shin se met à jouer l'air de Kuroi Namida. (Les Larmes Noires)

YT- Gimpey, c'est quoi cette histoire de concert ?

GM- Gaia veut absolument que vous fassiez un concert guérilla pour promouvoir votre nouveau single.

YT- Pourquoi maintenant ?

GM- Le single sortirait quelques jours après le concert.

YT- Gimpey, j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

GM- Tu m'inquiètes, Yasu. D'habitude, tu n'utilise ce ton que quand il se passe quelque chose de grave.

YT- Ca l'est assez en effet.

GM- Que se passe t-il ?

YT- C'est à propos de Nana. Vous êtes au courant qu'elle a annulé plusieurs répétitions du groupe durant le mois.

GM- Absolument. Mais je n'ai pas le motif en tête.

YT- J'ai prétexté que c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Après tout ce qu'elle avait donné ces dernières semaines, elle ne tenait plus debout. Je la trouvais raisonnable. Au fil des jours, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de toute autre chose.

GM- Ca a vraiment l'air grave vu la façon dont tu en parles.

YT- Gimpey, Nana est malade.

GM- ?? Comment cela ?! Elle n'est pas danger ?!

YT- Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas une maladie qui se soigne avec des médicaments. Quoiqu'ils en fassent.

GM- Yasu ! Arrête de jouer avec les mots et dis-moi ce que couve Nana !

Yasu attrape une cigarette, l'allume, en tire un e bouffée et dit :

YT- Elle est dépressive.

Grand coup de freins de Gimpey. Yasu manque de se fracasser le crâne sur le tableau de bord. Gimpey se met face à lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

GM- Tu es sérieux ?!

YT- On ne peut l'être plus.

GM- Yasu, tu es en train de me dire que Nana est entrée den dépression et tu affiches un calme plat ?!

YT- Gimpey, Nana se bat contre ça. Ce n'est pas en vous inquiétant qu'elle ira mieux. Il faut juste la soutenir pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

GM- Yasu, elle n'est pas seule et elle le sait.

YT- Gimpey, elle sait que nous sommes là. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous les gens qui sont les proches d'elle sont partis. Sa mère en premier puis Ren et enfin, Nana Komatsu qui a été celle qui lui a refait découvert les joies de la vie au moment où elle ne croyait plus en rien. Quand elle est partie, Nana s'est retrouvée à nouveau seule et ses anciens démons l'ont à nouveau envahie. Elle a tenu quelques semaines avant de sombrer totalement.

Gimpey ne dit rien. Il regarde droit devant lui.

GM- Je ne savais…

YT- Hum. Je crois qu'on bloque la route.

GM- Hein ? Ah, oui. Tu as raison.

Gimpey redémarre le combi et trace sa route.

« Dis, Nana. Comment te sens-tu ? Personne ne me donne de nouvelles à ton propos. Je suis encore inquiète. Sans raison peut-être. Mais je t'ai délaissée trop longtemps pour continuer à ignorer ton mal-être. Shin m'a dit la vérité. Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer Nana. Jamais ! » (Nana Komatsu)

Nana est allongée sur le lit. Elle fixe le plafond. Plongée dans ses réflexions les plus profondes, elle ne prête plus attention à rien. Ren et Nobuo sont partis chercher de quoi remplir le frigo avant l'arrivée de Yasu, Shin, Hachi et Takumi. Ils ne seraient là que dans quelques heures. Nana se sent seule et faible. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle se sent de plus en plus mal à chaque heure qui passe. Elle fait semblant de rire, de vivre mais intérieurement, elle sait. Elle sait que son âme pleure, elle sait qu'elle ne désire qu'une chose : Mourir pour vivre en paix. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est devenue pro avec ses amis, ses vrais amis. Elle a eu une grande histoire d'amour avec Ren et a rencontré son opposé si complémentaire pourtant : Nana Komatsu alias Hachikô. Cependant, malgré toutes ces joies qu'elle a éprouvé, tous ces gens qu'elle a aimé, tout ce qu'elle a accompli dans sa vie, toutes ces choses, elle aurait voulu y mettre fin. Tout ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui, c'était les paparazzis qui la harcèlent, l'échec, dans le fond, de sa vie entière. Abandonnée, par tous ceux qu'elle a aimé, elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de continuer à vivre. Elle se lève et réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. De parvenir à effectuer cette tâche ingrate. Si seulement ces imbéciles de tireurs ne l'avaient pas loupée ! Elle serait décédée en héroïne. Une héroïne. L'héroïne de Hachi. Ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Et maintenant, elle ne se sent plus la force de le devenir.

« J'ai voulu être une héroïne. Me voilà moins que rien. J'ai voulu le bonheur. J'ai eu le contraire. De quoi je me plains ! Il y a plus malheureux que moi. Eux se battent chaque jour. Ils en ont le courage. Moi, je ne l'ai plus. » (Nana Osaki)

Nana se dirige vers la cuisine, elle prend un couteau à lame plate, sans dents. Un couteau à viande. Simple et tranchant. Elle réfléchit une dernière fois à ce qu'elle va commettre. Erreur pour certains, délivrance pour elle. Pour être sûre de ne laisser aucun soupçon autour de son acte, elle rédige rapidement une lettre d'adieu qu'elle laisse en évidence sur la table. Ensuite, elle pose la lame froide et tranchante du couteau sur son poignet. Elle hésite encore une minute et se tranche les veines. La douleur lui fait lâcher le couteau. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol en attendant la mort. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient là. Dans peu de temps, ils sauraient. Quand ils découvriront son cadavre, ils seront d'abord effrayés. Puis ils chercheraient ce qu'il l'a poussée à commettre un tel acte. Là, ils verraient la lettre et la liraient. Ils sauraient alors tout. Hachi serait malheureuse. Peut-être même plus que les autres. Puis elle se sentirait coupable. Nana s'en veut de la mettre dans un tel état. Mais elle ne peut pas- plus ! survivre dans ce monde. C'est sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le néant.

RH- Nana ! Nana ! _Ren secoue Nana. Elle ne réagit pas. _Nana ! Bon sang. _Sa respiration ralentit. Il respire un grand coup et la gifle. La malheureuse se réveille en sursaut, totalement affolée. _Nana ! C'est moi ! Doucement !

NO- Ren ! _Nana regarde autour d'elle. Elle est allongée dans le lit de Ren. Ce dernier est au dessus d'elle. Inquiet. _Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

RH- Quoi donc ?

Nana attire Ren sur elle et plonge dans ses bras. Elle ne pleure pas mais se sent rassurée.

NO- Ren, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

RH- Tu te débattais, Nana. Tu luttais pour obtenir une bouffée d'air et tu te débattais contre quelque chose d'invisible. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Instant de silence. Les deux tourtereaux restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se réconforter. Bruits de moteur devant la maison. Ils ne bougent pas.

NT- Ren ! Nana ! Gimpey et Yasu viennent d'arriver !

Aucun mouvement. Nobuo ouvre la porte. Gimpey et Yasu entrent.

GM- Nobuo, où est Nana ? Comment va-t-elle ?

NT- Bonjour, Gim. Comment allez-vous ?

YT- Hum. Coiffé au poteau, Gim.

NT- Nana est juste là dans la chambre.

Gimpey se dirige vers Nana_._ Cette dernière s'est détachée de Ren et fixe le sol. Gimpey pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nana.

GM- Nana, comment te sens-tu ? Tu aurais du tout me dire. Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais que de soucis !

NO- Gim ! Arrêtez de me secouer comme ça !

GM- Oui, excuse-moi.

« Gimpey était inquiet pour moi. Yasu lui avait sûrement dit ce qu'il soupçonnait sur moi. Malheureusement, il était tombé dans le juste pour ma dépression. Je savais que les autres membres du groupe s'en doutaient aussi. Je ne savais pas encore que Hachi était au courant et qu'elle s'était mise en tête de m'empêcher de sombrer. Quand à mon rêve, il semblait si réel. Serais-ce vraiment la meilleure façon d'en finir ? » (Nana Osaki)

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard. Les professeurs nous exploitent en TL!! Bonne lecture!! **

Episode 6 :

« Yasu avait prévenu Gimpey pour ma dépression. Ce dernier était aux petits soins pour moi. Cela m'exaspérait. Donc, je l'avais menacé de m'enfuir s'il continuait. Sur le coup, il s'était arrêté. Je n'attendais que l'arrivée de Hachi Je me doutais qu'elle le savait même si je n'avais aucun moyen de le confirmer. Je n'étais pas encore au courant pour le concert. La nouvelle me rendrait heureuse mais bien vite, ce la tournerait au cauchemar… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Lucy, Black Stones

« Nous étions partis. Enfin ! J'étais impatiente de revoir Nana. Pour mettre les choses au point et surtout, pour la soutenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de conneries et elle n'en ferait pas tant que je serais là. Je te le promets, Nana ! Cette promesse ne sera pas rompue. Je suis et resterai là pour toi ! » (Nana Komatsu)

Nouveau message de Nana Komatsu :

« Ca y est. Nous sommes partis. L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Takumi est de mauvaise humeur. Shin ne pipe mot et semble aussi exténuée que Nana. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ? Yasu, ne me mens pas. Je sais pour sa dépression. Je veux la vérité. Ne me la cache pas s'il te plait. Nana Komatsu »

YT- Hum.

RH- Quoi ?

YT- Nana s'inquiète pour Nana.

RH- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Attends qu'elles soient de nouveau ensembles pour constater à quel point Hachi peut se comporter comme une mère poule avec Nana.

YT- Une sorte d'entrainement avant de s'occuper de son propre enfant.

RH- Tu sais où est Nana ?

YT- Sûrement en train d'échapper à Gimpey qui continue de la harceler.

Ren laisse échapper un rictus.

RH- Il est toujours comme ça ?

YT- Il est très protecteur. Donc, il fera absolument tout pour éviter ce que Nana subit en ce moment.

Claquements de porte. Nana entre en courant. Yasu se lève. Elle le prend comme bouclier. Gimpey entre à sa suite.

GM- Vous avez vu Nana ?

YT- Gimpey, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille ?

GM- Elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

NO- Non ! Je veux être tranquille.

GM- Où est-ce qu'elle a ?

YT- Derrière moi.

Nana frappe Yasu pour lui faire avaler son parjure.

NO- Traitre !

GM- Nana, viens ici.

NO- Non !

RH- Que voulez-vous lui faire ?

NO- MÔssieur veut me border.

Rire de Ren. Regard noir de Nana. Abstention de réaction chez Yasu. Il est coincé entre Nana, qui se sert de lui comme bouclier, et Gimpey, essayant de l'attraper.

YT- STOP !

Arrêt de toutes activités. Nana s'effondre à genoux sur le sol et laisse échapper quelques larmes.

NO- Il me rend dingue… Yasu, fais quelque chose…

YT- Ren, je dois avoir une conversation avec Gimpey. Tu peux t'occuper de Nana.

Ren se lève, aide Nana à se mettre debout et la porte jusqu'au lit où ils se couchent ensemble.

NF- Layla, pourquoi le Grand Seigneur est de mauvaise humeur et part sans crier gare ?

LS- Naoki ! Pour la dixième fois de la soirée, les journalistes tournent autour de Nana Osaki à cause de la fusillade d'il y a deux jours !

NK- Mais il n'a aucun rapport avec elle. Si ?

LS- Sa fiancée, Nana Komatsu, était avec elle.

NF- Personne ne doit découvrir les liens qu'elle entretient avec les deux groupes.

LS- Tu as enfin compris !

NF- Faut juste m'expliquer longtemps.

LS- Comment peux-tu plaisanter dans une situation si critique ?

NF- Je prends la vie du bon côté et me dit que ça passera comme toutes les choses de la vie.

LS- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi naïf et existentialiste en même temps ?

NF- Mystère.

LS- Je crois que ce traitre de Yasu déteint sur toi.

NF- Quelle rancune ! Tu lui en veux encore ?

LS- J'ai toujours cru pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Et il a rompu ce lien de confiance.

NF- Layla, Yasu est quelqu'un de bien qui ne fait que ce qui est bien pour les gens à qui il tient.

LS- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

NF- Absolument ! Tu n'as jamais vu comment il prend soin de Nana Osaki ou comment il s'occupe de Ren ?

LS- Maintenant que tu le dis.

NF- Yasu les fait disparaître aux yeux de la presse pour éviter tout scandale. Aucun d'entre nous ne le supporterait, n'est ce pas ?

LS- Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais, ne sommes-nous pas en cause aussi dans cette affaire ?

NF- Indirectement. Nous travaillons avec Takumi et Ren. Nous connaissons véritablement peu les deux Nana. Les journalistes ne peuvent donc pas nous interroger sur ce point. Et c'est pourtant leur os du moment.

LS- Donc, tu penses que nous sommes en sécurité ?

NF- Si nous courions un quelconque danger, il nous aurait fait évacuer comme les autres.

LS- On fait quoi en attendant ?

NF- On attend que ça se calme.

LS- Nous étions en train d'enregistrer, Naoki !

NF- Layla, ce n'est pas l'enregistrement qui soit le plus important. Mais tu peux continuer si ça te chante.

LS- Très drôle ta blague, Naoki ! Vraiment très drôle !

NF- Ca n'en été pas une à l'origine.

LS- Je ne pourrais pas chanter sans Takumi. Ses remarques désobligeantes m'aident à progresser.

NF- Si tu le dis.

LS- De toute façon, la boite va arrêter l'enregistrement dès qu'elle apprendra le départ de Ren et Takumi.

NF- C'est plus que certain.

LS- J'espère au moins que nous aurons des nouvelles.

NF- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est plus que facile. Regarde.

Naoki sort son portable et compose un texto qu'il envoie.

LS- ?

NF- Nous aurons des nouvelles dans quelques minutes.

LS- S'il ne répond pas ?

NF- Il répondra.

LS- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

NF- Je ne doute de rien.

LS- Je vois ça.

Nouveau message de Ren :

« Hachi, on a un problème. Je ne veux pas que tu t'affoles pour rien mais… Nana s'est enfuie et personne ne sait où elle est. Nous sommes inquiets, c'est vrai mais nous tentons de rester calmes.

Essaie d'en faire autant. Ren. »

NK- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est pas possible !

TI- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?

NK- Rien. T'occupe pas.

Hachi est assise à l'arrière de la voiture. A côté d'elle, Shin dort profondément. Elle essaie de le réveiller délicatement.

NK- Shin ! Hé, Shin !

SO- Hmm…

NK- Réveille-toi !

Il ouvre les yeux.

SO- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

NK- Regarde.

Hachi lui tend son portable pour qu'il lise le message qui est affiché sur l'écran. Un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension marque son visage.

SO- Pourquoi ?

NK- Je ne sais pas.

SO- Réponds-lui pour le lui demander.

NK- Tellement évident que je n'y ai pas pensé, tiens !

Composition rapide d'un message.

SO- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

NK- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle a fait ça. Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de…

SO- Elle en est parfaitement capable. Mais je pense qu'elle va d'abord essayer de te contacter avant de faire quoique ce soit.

NK- Tu le crois vraiment ?

SO- Hachi, Nana a beau jouer les dures à cause de son passé, elle n'en reste pas moins vulnérable. Encore plus depuis qu'elle est tombée en dépression. Elle ne fera rien sans ton approbation. A cette heure, elle doit sûrement se sentir perdue et terriblement seule.

NK- Shin, comment fais-tu pour ne rien savoir et pourtant, avoir toujours raison ?

SO- Bonne question, Hachi. Bonne question.

NK- J'ai peur pour elle. Tu crois qu'elle a peur aussi ?

SO- C'est plus que probable dans la situation où elle se trouve. Elle va t'appeler, Hachi. Par n'importe quel moyen, elle te contactera pour te parler. Ne rate surtout pas son appel.

Hachi reste silencieuse. Elle serre son portable dans sa main.

« J'étais prête, Nana. J'attendais ton appel pour que tu m'expliques. Shin pense que tu as peur. Est-ce vrai ? Je voudrais tellement te rassurer et te consoler. Pourquoi le sort a voulu que je choisisse Takumi ? Il m'a empêchée de te voir. Je commence à douter de lui et moi. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de vivre heureux et dans la paix ? » (Nana Komatsu)


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 :

**Episode 7 :**

**« Jamais je n'avais été aussi inquiète pour Nana. Elle s'était enfuie. Personne ne savait où elle était. Shin semblait penser qu'elle serait capable d'attenter à sa vie. « Elle ne fera rien sans ton approbation. » Ces mots de Shin résonnaient dans ma tête. J'espérais vraiment que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Nana, je t'en prie ! Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter ? »**

**Générique**

**Rose, Black Stones**

**Nouveau message de Hachi :**

**« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? Encore Gimpey qui la harcelait ? Ren, dis moi ce qui lui a pris. Promets-moi de la retrouver saine et sauve. Stp, Ren. Hachi. »**

**Tel est le message que Ren reçoit de Hachi. Il ne peut lui promettre une telle chose et pourtant, il l'a fait. Yasu parcourt les rues pour la retrouver. Il a consigné Gimpey à l'appartement et a assigné la charge de le surveiller à Ren. Mais ce dernier est rapidement exaspéré par le manager de Blast. **

**GM- Mais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? On a un concert dans trois jours. On se doit de répéter !!**

**RH- Mr Moroboshi !**

**GM- Gimpey ! Appelez-moi Gimpey !**

**RH- D'accord. Si vous voulez. **

**GM- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**RH- Vous pouvez vous calmer ? S'il vous plait.**

**GM- Mr Honjo, savez vous ce que représente Nana aux yeux des millions de fans qui l'écoutent ?**

**RH- Une chanteuse exceptionnelle qui sort avec le guitariste le plus populaire de Trapnest.**

**GM- Cessez de faire de l'humour, Mr Honjo. Nana est l'exemple même de ce que des milliers de fans voudraient être. Une femme forte et fière, sans peur, ni reproches. Une femme qui domine par sa présence et son style. Nana Osaki, c'est tout ça à la fois pour les gens qui l'écoutent.**

**RH- Gimpey, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que tout ça n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa vulnérabilité ?**

**GM- Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?**

**RH- Ce que vous dites de Nana n'est qu'une façade d'elle-même. Dans le fond, c'est une femme vulnérable qui se cache derrière une fierté sans faille. Elle n'est pas sans peur. En réalité, elle les masque. Mais, elle a peur de ce que va devenir sa vie. Le succès de Blast aussi l'effraie. Ce sont les journalistes qui remportent la palme. Elle domine peut-être sur scène mais lorsqu'elle n'est plus dessus, elle a besoin du soutien de Yasu et de Nana Komatsu pour tenir debout.**

**GM- Et le vôtre ?**

**RH- Elle a appris à vivre sans moi mais je sais que sans Yasu, elle ne pourrait survivre dans ce monde.**

**GM- Elle vous a dit tout ça ?**

**RH- Non, sa fierté est trop importante. J'ai tout découvert au fil de notre relation. En fait, je ne la connais pas si bien que ça…**

**GM- Qui pourrait la connaître mieux que vous ?**

**RH- Yasu et Nobuo. Shin est très fort pour subodorer ce qui ne va pas. Mais Yasu est son confident et Nobuo, son meilleur ami depuis le lycée. **

**GM- Je me renseignerais.**

**Nouveau message de Naoki :**

**« Yasu, Layla te prend toujours pour un traitre. Prouve-lui le contraire. Elle se demande pourquoi tu as fait disparaître Ren et Takumi et pas nous. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que nous sommes liés qu'indirectement à cette histoire et que pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas en danger. Ce ne sont que mes suppositions. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer et donner quelques nouvelles au passage ? Merci. Naoki. »**

**YT- Je l'avais oublié celui-là.**

**« Ah, ben, ça, c'est malin ! On n'oublie ses amis maintenant ? » (Naoki Fudjieda)**

**Cette pensée fait sourire Yasu qui répond au texto avant de repartir à la recherche de Nana.**

**Nouveau message de Yasu :**

**« Naoki, les femmes sont très rancunières. Laisse faire le temps. Elle finira par comprendre. Tes suppositions sont exactes. Cependant, si cela venait à devenir dangereux, n'hésite pas à me prévenir pour que je vous épargne cette épreuve. Je vous ferais accompagner par une escorte de chez Gaia. Votre boite est au courant de tout cela. Elle stoppe vos enregistrements jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Ici, tout va bien. Nous attendons encore Takumi, Nana et Shin. Yasu. »**

**NF- Je t'avais dit qu'il répondrait !**

**LS- Ok ! Ok ! Arrête de te vanter et dis-moi ce qu'il dit.**

**NF- Ce que je t'ai dit avant de l'envoyer. Nous ne craignons rien car nous sommes indirectement impliqués. Il ajoute que si cela devenait trop chaud pour nous, il nous ferait transférer par une escorte de Gaia vers leur planque. **

**LS- Il a le droit de faire ça sans accord ?**

**NF- « Votre boite est au courant de tout cela. Elle stoppe vos enregistrements jusqu'à la fin de la crise. » Ce sont ses mots.**

**LS- Et pour Ren et Takumi ?**

**NF- Tout va bien du côté de Ren. Ils attendent encore Takumi.**

**Naoki laisse apparaître un sourire.**

**LS- Ok ! Je reconnais qu'il a été très fort sur ce coup. Il a aussi été prévenant. Je passe la pilule. **

**NF- « Le pardon est un pas vers la paix… »**

**LS- Arrête de débiter des conneries. On ferait mieux de trouver quoi faire en attendant.**

**NF- On a qu'à jouer au mah-jong !**

**LS- Oh, non ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?**

**Nouveau message de Yasu :**

**« Toujours aucune trace de Nana. J'ignore complètement où elle se trouve. N'en parle pas à Gimpey et fais en sorte qu'il se tienne à carreau. Je continue de la chercher. Elle n'a pas du aller bien loin. Yasu. »**

**Yasu court toujours dans les rues. Il veut éviter les gens pour esquiver toutes les questions possibles sur Nana. Elle s'est enfuie et personne ne doit le savoir. ELLE ne doit pas faire de nouvelles vagues. Dans son état, cela ne ferait que lui nuire. Il la connaît depuis ses seize ans. Nobuo les a présentés. Il a tout de suite remarqué son style et son élégance. Il est tombé sous le charme. Malheureusement, elle a choisi Ren. Yasu respecte Ren. Ils sont comme deux frères. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a respecté la décision de Nana.**

**« Je la respecte autant que Ren et pourtant, je ne peux pas étouffer ce sentiment que je ressens pour elle. « (Yasushi Tagaki)**

**Il est vrai qu'il a toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour Nana mais son respect pour Ren s'est développé sur elle. Il la surprotège et veille à sa santé. C'est une façon à lui de lui montrer sa présence. Hachi lui a confié que sans lui Nana ne pourrait survivre dans ce monde sans être totalement dépassée. Il le croit volontiers. C'est toujours vers lui que Nana se tourne lorsque rien ne tourne plus rond dans sa vie. Pourtant, cette fois, elle n'a dit à personne qu'elle allait mal. Ca, il a du le déduire seul. Il l'a fait à temps. Il l'a fait avant que Nana ne se mette à penser à des conneries. Et à ce moment précis, il a peur. Nana, seule dans la nature, en pleine dépression ne peut être bon pour elle, ni pour personne.**

**YT- Je vais te retrouver, Nana ! Où que tu sois !**

**Nana court dans les rues sombres. Enfin, elle se sent libre. Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle qui lui échappe. Elle se sent soudain très fatiguée. Le décor commence à tourner.**

**NO- Non. Non… Pas encore…**

**Elle se laisse glisser le long d'un mur de la maison la plus proche pour ne pas s'écrouler brutalement. Elle ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Elle réussit à retrouver son calme mais ne se lève pas. Ce ne sont qu'un frottement doux contre sa jambe et un miaulement qui la font ouvrir les yeux. C'est un chaton qui l'a prise en compassion. Elle a froid, le petit se roule contre elle. Elle le regarde sans un mot. **

**ML- Titou ! Titou ! T'es où ? **_**Un autre chat s'approche de Nana. Une jeune fille aussi. **_**Ah ! Titou, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **_**Elle voit Nana et ne sait plus quoi dire. **_**Euh… Vous… Vous… Vous êtes Nana Osaki ? **_**Quinte de toux de Nana qui acquiesce de la tête. **_**Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. Venez, je vais vous héberger cette nuit. **__

**Titou attrape le petit chaton dans sa gueule. La jeune fille aide Nana à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à chez elle. Là, elle se met à lui cuisiner quelque chose. Nana est assise à table.**

**NO- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout ça pour moi.**

**ML- Vous êtes… Nana Osaki. Vous… Vous êtes célèbre ! Je ne peux pas laisser ternir votre image.**

**NO- Vous savez, la célébrité est mauvaise pour la santé.**

**ML- Que voulez vous dire ?**

**NO- Heures sup', concerts, etc. On se donne à fond mais on a pas le temps de récupérer. **

**ML- Je comprends. Vous avez besoin de repos. Notre corps n'est pas conçu pour supporter le stress et le manque de sommeil.**

**La jeune fille dépose des victuailles sur la table et dine en compagnie de Nana. Cette dernière donne un coup de main à la vaisselle puis la maitresse de maison conduit son hôte vers une chambre. Le petit chaton entre et se frotte à Nana. **

**ML- Il vous dérange ?**

**NO- Non. Du tout. Je le trouve très attachant. **

**ML- Je cherche quelqu'un pour l'adopter mais pour l'instant… Rien. **_**Instant de silence. **_** Je vais vous chercher des draps propres pour le lit. **

**NO- Merci. **

**La jeune fille disparaît quelques minutes. Nana s'assoit sur le matelas et observe la pièce. Le petit chat saute sur ses genoux et se frotte à elle. Elle le caresse entre les oreilles.**

**C- Miaou.**

**NO- Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? Mes amis me comparent à un chat sauvage. Crois-tu qu'on ait tant de points communs ?**

**C- Miaou.**

**NO- Tu as sûrement raison.**

**La maitresse de maison revient avec les draps propres. Elle fait le lit avec Nana.**

**ML- Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. **

**NO- Merci. **_**La maitresse de maison commence à partir. **_** Attendez ! Serait-il possible que je passe un coup de fil ?**

**ML- Bien sûr.**

**Elle tend son portable à Nana et part. La chanteuse reste seule avec le chaton dans la chambre. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit.**

**« Que dirais-je à Hachi si je l'appelais ? La vérité. Je devais lui dire la vérité. Elle devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais comment allais-je leur annoncer, à elle et aux autres, que je souhaitais faire quelque chose de totalement différent à mes habitudes ? Comment leur dire que cette dépression m'a changée au fond de moi-même ? » (Nana Osaki)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Désolée pour ce malencontreux retard. Mais les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps. :s Je n'ai plus le temps de rien. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. :) Bonne lecture. Mlle Tagaki. **

* * *

Episode 8 :

« J'étais restée assise sur le lit un long moment jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la tristesse s'abattent sur moi. Je m'étais abandonnée à mes larmes de désespoir après m'être alitée sous l'unique couette. Ce fut à ce moment, alors que je versais les larmes qui me pesaient sur le cœur, que je composais enfin le numéro d'Hachi. » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

A little pain, Trapnest

Nana, recroquevillée dans le noir sous sa couette. Elle pleure.

Hachi, assise dans la voiture de Takumi, luttant contre le sommeil. Elle attend l'appel de Nana. Son portable vibre. Elle le décroche aussitôt.

NK- Nana!

NO- Hachi…

NK- T'es où? Pourquoi tu pleures?

NO- Hachi, je suis… Désolée… Je ne… Pouvais plus tenir… Il… Il me rendait dingue…

NK- Dis moi au moins où tu es !

NO- Je… Je ne sais pas…

NK- Tu es seule ?

NO- Non… Une… Une fille m'a hébergée…

NK- Ca me rassure.

NO- Hachi… Je dois te voir…

NK- Je sais. Je dois te voir aussi.

NO- Il… Il m'a rendue dingue… Je… Je ne le supportais plus…

NK- Nana, on se fixe un rendez-vous pour demain. D'accord ?

NO- J'ai peur, Hachi… Je pense à… à ça tout le temps…

NK- Nana… Non ! Ne pense pas à ça. Je serais en ville d'ici une heure. On va se voir, hein ?

NO- Oui… J'ai besoin de toi, Hachi…

NK- En attendant, tu te reposes et tu ne fais rien qui compromettrait ta santé.

NO- D'accord…

NK- Tu me le promets ?

NO- Promis…

NK- On se voit demain, sans faute.

NO- D'accord… Hachi?

NK- Oui?

NO- Je t'aime très fort, tu sais…

Hachi est interloquée par la révélation de Nana. Jamais elle ne lui a avoué ce sentiment qu'elle renferme en elle.

NK- Moi aussi, Nana. Je t'aime très fort.

NO- A demain, Hachi.

NK- A demain.

Hachi tient son portable dans sa main. Enfin, elle a eu des nouvelles de Nana. Et ça ne va pas mieux pour elle. Elle doit la voir pour la rassurer et la protéger d'elle-même. Dans cet état, elle est plus vulnérable et c'est un danger car Nana a beau afficher sa fierté, sa blessure ne fait rien d'autre que de s'agrandir de jour en jour. Son âme est plus blessée qu'ils n'ont pu le croire jusqu'à présent. Cela la ronge de l'intérieur chaque jour qui passe.

« Je sais tout ça et pourtant, elle ne l'a dit à personne. Tout le monde a tenté de trouver ce qu'elle avait mais sans succès. Elle avait commencé à me conter son enfance mais les temps ont changé peu après et on a été séparées. » (Nana Komatsu)

SO- Hachi? Hé, Hachi!

NK- Hmm?

SO- C'était Nana?

Hachi baisse la voix.

NK- Oui.

Shin aussi.

SO- Alors?

NK- Quelqu'un l'a hébergée pour la nuit.

SO- Tu sais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ?

NK- Elle dit que c'est Gimpey qui la rendait dingue mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

SO- Elle y pense ?

NK- Oui, et pas qu'un peu.

SO- C'est pas bon ça !

NK- Non mais je peux empêcher ça en lui parlant.

SO- Quand ?

NK- Demain, dès qu'elle le voudra.

SO- Nous sommes déjà demain.

NK- Shin !

SO- C'est la vérité. Il est 00h32.

NK- Le temps passe vite.

SO- Ca dépend des jours.

TI- On est arrivés !

NK- Enfin !

Ils descendent tous de voiture. Hachi reste près de Shin, toujours pour éviter Takumi.

RH- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

TI- Tranquille. Sans problème.

RH- Vous avez de la chance.

TI- Vous avez des problèmes, vous ?

RH- Sur la route, non. Maintenant, oui.

TI- Où sont Yasu et Nana O ?

RH- Euh…

TI- Ren?

RH- Nana s'est enfuie…

TI- Hein?! On nous fait déplacer jusqu'ici pour sa petite gueule et Mlle s'enfuit ?!

RH- Hé ! Doucement ! Le réveille pas, il est presque aussi saoulant que Naoki quand il s'y met.

TI- Qui « il » ?

RH- Gimpey Moroboshi. Le manager de Blast. Il dort sur le sofa.

TI- Et Yasu ?

RH- A la recherche de Nana.

NK- Il devrait rentrer. Nana est en sécurité pour la nuit.

Takumi et Ren se tournent vers Hachi.

RH- Tu en es sûre ?

NK- Elle m'a appelée tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un l'a hébergée pour cette nuit.

RH- Il faut prévenir Yasu.

NK- Je m'en charge.

Nouveau message de Nana K. :

« Yasu, j'ai eu Nana au téléphone. Je crois qu'elle va faire une connerie. Je lui ai dit de ne rien tenter avant qu'on ait parlé mais… Je m'inquiète. Elle avait peur… Cependant, tu peux rentrer. Elle a trouvé un gîte pour la nuit. Demain, elle veut me voir. Rentre Yasu. Nana K. »

YT- Hmm. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Nouveau message de Yasu :

« Merci pour le renseignement. J'arrive de suite. Si Nana veut te voir demain, tu devrais te reposer. Elle ne s'attendra pas à te voir épuisée. Sinon, elle s'occuperait de toi plutôt que de te parler. Yasu. »

Lorsque Hachi reçoit le message de Yasu, elle est déjà endormie. D'un commun accord, ils sont tous allés dormir. Takumi dans sa voiture, Shin et Nobuo dans le combi. Hachi dort dans le lit de Ren, Gimpey sur le sofa et Ren… attend patiemment Yasu qui débarque tout essoufflé.

YT- Ils sont tous là ?

RH- Absolument tous.

YT- Sauf Nana…

RH- Elle ne fera rien.

YT- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

RH- D'habitude, c'est moi qui te dis ça.

YT- C'est vrai.

RH- Les gens changent Yasu. Tu as changé aussi. Toujours aussi chauve mais tu as changé.

YT- Explique-toi.

Yasu s'assoit en face de Ren.

RH- Ecoute. Avant, tu étais plus dur, plus réservé. Tu ne te confiais à personne et ne vivais que par tes études. Aujourd'hui, tu te confie plus et en particulier à Nana, c'est pour cela qu'elle te fait confiance. Tu es devenu plus protecteur et tu t'exprimes dans ta musique. Tu te concentres toujours sur tes études malgré cela. Et je me demande bien comment tu fais.

Yasu reste silencieux pour accumuler les dires de Ren. Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il est totalement surpris que Ren ait découvert tout cela. Yasu tient à sa part de mystère en lui. Certes, Ren n'a pas tout découvert sur sa personnalité mais il est si proche de la réalité. Même quand ils étaient enfants, Yasu ne se dévoilait pas.

YT- Comment as-tu découvert tout ça ?

RH- Je te connais depuis longtemps, Yasu. Très longtemps. Et les changements, ça se repère facilement chez quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis si longtemps.

YT- Tu as raison.

RH- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Nana et vas te reposer. Tu es extenué et ne tiens plus debout.

YT- Hum.

RH- Vas dans ma voiture.

Ren tend les clés de sa voiture à Yasu qui les prend.

« Comment peut-on en savoir autant et si peu à la fois sur une personne ? Cette question, je me la pose chaque jour. L'héroïne de mon histoire se révèle être dépressive. Mon mari devient violent. Yasu est moins mystérieux. Comment peut-on changer à ce point en quelques mois ? Et surtout, que me confierais Nana lorsque l'on se reverrait ? Allait-elle aussi agir différemment ? » (Nana Komatsu)

* * *

**Je voudrais profiter de ce chapitre pour faire passer un message. De nombreux phénomènes de plagiats et de piratages se répandent actuellement sur la toile. Si vous voulez rejoindre les rangs de ceux qui combattent ce fléau, demandez moi les adresses de blog sur lesquels vous devez vous inscrire. Merci à tout ceux qui s'inscriront pour lutter contre ce phénomène. Mlle Tagaki**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 :

« J'avais mal dormi. L'appel de Nana m'avait mise dans tous mes états. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars. A présent, je comprenais que nous étions reliées. Lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, je le savais. Même si à certains moments, cette connexion ne fonctionnait pas, je le savais. Je ne saurais décrire de lien. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée pour la énième fois, je ne m'étais pas rendormie et je me suis mise à angoisser en attendant le message de Nana pour le fixement du rendez-vous. » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Truth, Yuna Ito

Claquements de porte. Des bruits de pas. De papier froissé. Hachi se lève. Yasu et Ren sont dans la cuisine avec Gimpei. Ils sont attablés autour d'une table chargée de victuailles pour le petit déjeuner.

RH- Bonjour Hachikô ! Bien dormi ?

NK- A peu près.

RH- J'en connais un autre. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour Nana.

GM- Comment pouvez vous être aussi optimiste alors qu'elle songe à sa propre mort ?

RH- Parce que je la connais bien. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle en aurait été capable. Aujourd'hui, non. Elle a beaucoup changé au contact de notre petite Hachikô.

Hachi pique un fard.

RH- Elle est devenue plus sensible, plus ouverte. Ce changement se voyait déjà lorsqu'elle côtoyait Nobuo. C'est devenu plus flagrant avec Hachi.

YT- Elle ne t'a pas donnée de lieu de rendez-vous ?

NK- Toujours pas. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer. Tu penses qu'elle va le faire ?

YT- Je le pense. Dans le fond, Nana est quelqu'un de responsable. Et donc, elle sait quand il faut lever le pied.

GM- C'est pour cela qu'elle est entrée en dépression ?

Silence de mort.

NK- Je vais tenter de joindre Nana.

YT- Nana, il est encore tôt. Où qu'elle soit, laisse-la dormir. N'est-ce pas le conseil que tu lui as donné ?

NK- Si.

YT- Elle t'appellera lorsqu'elle se sentira prête à te voir.

GM- Le petit Yasu a fini de s'inquiéter pour Nana.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

YT- Je suis plus grand que vous, Gimpei.

GM- C'était une remarque ironique, Yasu.

NT- Bonjour tout le monde.

Nobuo vient de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

YT- Bonjour, Nobuo.

Coup d'œil intrigué à Ren et Gimpei, explosés de rire.

NT- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?

YT- Une blague de mauvais goût.

NT- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Nana ?

YT- Elle a appelé Hachi, hier.

NT- Et ?

NK- On doit se voir aujourd'hui pour discuter.

RH- C'est devenu une manie chez Blast ?

NT- Pardon ?

RH- L'inquiétude vous gagne dès que l'un de vos membres fait un pas de travers.

NT- Il est vrai qu'à force de côtoyer Takumi, on en vient à être déshumanisé.

NK- Nobuo !!

NT- Désolé, Hachi. Tu es bien la seule à supporter les délires de ce type.

NK- Délires ?

NT- Hachi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais tout le monde sait que c'est un coureur de jupons qui joue avec les femmes.

RH- On va arrêter cette discussion avant qu'elle n'engendre une réaction imprévisible. Gimpei, venez avec moi. Je vais vous montrer votre « salle de répét' ».

GM- Ah oui. Bonne idée. Allons-y.

RH- Suivez-moi.

Ren et Gimpei se lèvent de table et partent ensemble.

Entrepôt désaffecté

RH- Voilà, Gimpei.

GM- Parfait ! Ce sera parfait. On aura juste à s'installer.

RH- Si vous faites ramener ce qui vous manque rapidement, je pourrais vous filer un coup de main à tout monter.

GM- Merci, Mr Honjo. Je vais faire la demande expresse que le matériel de Blast soit apporté ici.

RH- Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

GM- Et à retrouver Nana !

RH- Exaspérant.

GM- Pardon ?

RH- Je n'ai rien dit.

GM- C'est étrange. J'ai la bizarre impression d'avoir entendu votre voix.

RH- Vous n'aviez pas un coup de fil à passer ?

GM- Pourquoi faire ?

RH- Le matériel de Blast ne viendra pas seul.

GM- Où avais-je la tête ? C'est évident !

RH- Bien sûr. Allez-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

GM- J'y vais.

YT- Nana, tu as un appel d'un numéro inconnu.

NK- C'est sûrement Nana. _Elle décroche. _Allô?

NO- Hachi, c'est Nana.

NK- Je n'attendais que ton appel. Comment vas-tu ?

NO- Un peu mieux qu'hier.

Le ton de Nana ne correspond pas au critère « mieux » de Hachi.

NK- Tu es sûre ? Ca n'a pas l'air. Tu t'es reposée au moins ?

NO- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai dormi. Longtemps. Je suis encore couchée.

NK- Bien.

NO- Hachi, je voudrais parler à Yasu un instant.

NK- Je te le passe. _Hachi tend le portable à Yasu. _Elle veut te parler.

Yasu prend le portable.

YT- Nana ?

NO- Yasu, je voulais te parler avant de fixer un rendez-vous à Hachi.

YT- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

NO- Je sais que tu étais au courant avant les autres de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Et je veux t'en parler.

YT- Attends, je m'isole.

Yasu sort de l'appartement. Le ciel est noir. La nuit menace à tout moment de tomber.

YT- Je t'écoute.

NO- Connais-tu les raisons ?

YT- J'en ai une vague idée.

NO- J'étais épuisée. Le départ de Hachi m'avait touchée plus que je ne pouvais le penser. Je me suis refugiée dans le taf sans connaître les conséquences d'une telle action.

YT- Tu t'es défoncée su le projet Blast et tu as eu raison, Nana. Regarde où l'on en est.

NO- Tu as raison, Yasu. Mais il y a un moment où il faut lâcher prise. Repasse-moi, Hachi.

YT- Nana,…

NO- Yasu, ne m'oblige pas à te crier dessus.

La pluie commence à s'échouer sur le sol. Un simple crachin pour l'instant. Yasu entre dans l'appartement et passe le téléphone à Hachi. La conversation qui s'ensuit ne dure que peu de temps.

NK- Elle m'a donné rendez-vous près du fleuve.

YT- Hum. Je t'accompagne.

NK- Yasu, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

YT- Nana ne t'a pas donné rendez-vous là par hasard.

NK- Tu penses qu'elle…

YT- J'en suis sûr.

NK- Yasu, elle me fait confiance. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a appelée. Alors, tu gardes une certaine distance et tu n'agis que si elle tente quelque chose.

Nana attend Hachi. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées. Une larme lui échappe et roule sur sa joue. Un pouce l'essuie. Nana regarde qui a agi de la sorte.

NK- Je te préfère joyeuse, Nana.

NO- Hachi…

Hachi s'assoit à côté de Nana et la prend dans ses bras.

NK- Que se passe t-il ?

NO- Je n'en peux plus, Hachi… Cette situation…

NK- Je sais. Shin m'a tout dit.

NO- Shin ? Comment ?

NK- Il a deviné à partir du comportement de Yasu et du tien.

NO- J'ai toujours su qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air.

NK- Nana…

NO- Hachi, écoute-moi… Maintenant que tu sais, il faut que je te dise…

NK- Quoi ?

NO- Je vais tout quitter et reprendre ma vie à zéro. Je ne pourrais pas le faire seule.

NK- Tu veux que je sois…

NO- Les seules choses que je ne quitterais pas seront mes amis. Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Je me débrouillerais.

NK- Tu te sens si mal que ça ?

NO- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien il est difficile de supporter le regard des gens lorsque l'on est mêlé à des histoires les plus improbables les unes que les autres. J'ai toujours vécu dans ce sentiment de marginalité. Nobuo a té le premier à tenter de m'initier à la « socialisation ». Mais toi, tu as su me redonner foi en ce que je croyais.

NK- Je suis partie et tu as sombré…

NO- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu cherchais le bonheur. Je me le suis dit et répété. Si Takumi peut t'apporter ce que tu cherches alors je lâcherais les armes et abandonnerais le combat.

NK- Tu es si fière…

NO- J'ai remballé ma fierté. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais besoin de toi même si je voulais t'attacher pour te garder auprès de moi. Aujourd'hui est sûrement la dernière fois que j'y pense.

NK-Tu ne vas pas…

NO- Désolée, Hachi.

Avec peur, Hachi regarde Nana qui se lève et…

NK- Nana ! NON !

Mais il est trop tard. Nana a déjà sauté dans l'eau.

« Non… Nana, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Te rends-tu compte que nous n'avons passé que peu de temps ensemble ? Et pourtant, je t'ai tellement fait souffrir. Reviens ! Je t'en prie, Nana. Je voudrais que tout recommence. Nos vies seraient différentes. » (Nana Komatsu)


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10 : **

**« Nana… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je t'ai délaissée… C'est ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne me suis jamais aperçue combien tu souffrais. J'aurais du le voir. Je m'en veux… Reviens… » (Nana Komatsu)**

**Générique**

**Kuroi Namida, Black Stones**

**Nana lui a léguée son « collier de chien », sur lequel est accrochée la clé du cadenas de Ren, et sa guitare. Hachi est plongée dans ses pensées. Elle voit une silhouette passer en courant devant elle. En une seconde, Hachi se retrouve avec la veste, les lunettes, les clopes et le portable de Yasu. Il a plongé. Hachi tombe à genoux. Nana l'a fait. Elle a plongé. Les mains sur le sol, elle pleure. Bruit d'eau qu'on remue. Une main sur la berge. La main redisparait dans l'eau. Hachi s'approche. Yasu se débat pour remonter Nana à la surface. Sa main réapparait. Hachi l'attrape et l'aide à se hisser sur la berge. Il tient Nana contre lui et semble soulagé de l'avoir sauvée. Elle tousse pour cracher l'eau qui a envahi ses poumons. **

**YT- Nana, donne-moi ma veste s'il te plait.**

**Hachi s'exécute sans un mot. Yasu enveloppe Nana dedans. **

**YT-Il ne faut pas qu'elle attrape froid.**

**NK- Le concert…**

**YT- Exact.**

**ML- Je ne le crois pas !**

**YT- Hmm ?**

**Yasu et Hachi lèvent la tête en même temps pour voir la jeune fille qui a recueilli Nana.**

**YT- vous êtes ?**

**ML- Misato Limberg. Mr Tagaki, je présume ?**

**NK- Vous connaissez Blast ?**

**ML- Qui ne connaît pas ?**

**En revanche, vous, je ne vous connais pas.**

**NK- Nana Komatsu. Je suis l'amie de Nana. **

**YT- Comment avez-vous rencontré notre chanteuse ?**

**ML- Par hasard, en cherchant mon chat.**

**YT- Hmm.**

**ML- Il ne fait pas très chaud. Vous ne préférez pas rentrer à la maison avant qu'elle n'attrape froid ?**

**YT- On appellera notre manager de chez vous.**

**ML- Venez.**

**Domicile de Misato Limberg**

**ML- Mr Tagaki, je lui ai préparé une chambre pour la nuit. Allez l'y allonger.**

**YT- C'est bien aimable à vous de l'avoir recueillie chez vous.**

**ML- C'est tout naturel.**

**Yasu emporte Nana dans la chambre désignée par Misato. Lorsqu'il la dépose sur le lit, il s'aperçoit qu'elle est éveillée. Au lieu de la sermonner comme elle s'y attend, il la serre si fort dans ses bras qu'elle manque sur le coup. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il la lâche.**

**YT- Non, mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?**

**Nana baisse les yeux. Dans ceux de Yasu, elle voit toute la peur que celui a éprouvé lorsqu'elle a sauté. Elle n'ose rien dire. Yasu comprendrait par le langage du corps. Une larme s'échappe. Yasu l'essuie. Elle se jette carrément dans ses bras pour y déverser ses larmes qui lui pèsent sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Si elle l'a déjà fait, cela la soulage de nouveau. **

**YT- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Ne refais plus jamais ça et tout ira bien.**

**NO- J'ai si mal, Yasu… Si mal et personne ne le voit…**

**YT- Je l'ai vu. Nana, j'ai vu ton mal-être. Je ne vais pas te laisser tremper là-dedans.**

**NO- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?**

**YT- Je ne sais pas. Mais dès que ça ne va pas, viens me parler. Tu sais combien je suis présent à tes côtés pour t'aider. **

**NO- Tu es un être exceptionnel… J'espère que tu le sais…**

**YT- Je crois devrait retourner avec Misato et la petite Nana.**

**NO- Misato est là ?**

**YT- Non, c'est le prénom de la fille qui t'a hébergée.**

**NO- Ah.**

**YT- Gimpei va bientôt venir nous chercher. Viens.**

**Yasu s'avance vers la cuisine en tenant Nana contre lui. Il s'assoit sur la chaise en face d'Hachi et, à la surprise générale, Nana s'installe sur ses genoux, croise ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir nicher sa tête dans le cou de son protecteur.**

**Nouveau message de Hachi :**

**« On a trouvé Nana. Elle va bien en apparence. Le moral n'est pas au top mais elle n'a rien tenté. Yasu est près d'elle en ce moment. Demande à Gimpei de venir nous chercher au… »**

**RH- Gimpei, ils ont trouvé Nana.**

**GM- Comment…**

**RH- Elle va bien. Du moins, physiquement.**

**GM- Ca ira mieux avec le concert.**

**RH- Espérons-le. Yasu demande à ce que vous alliez les chercher.**

**GM- donnez-moi l'adresse. J'y file.**

**Ren note l'adresse sur un post-It et le donne à Gimpei qui part en courant… Pour revenir sur ses pas.**

**RH- Vous n'y allez pas ?**

**GM- Si. Dites à Nobuo et à Shin de s'installer pour répéter. Je reviens.**

**RH- D'accord.**

**GM- Merci.**

**Gimpei part en courant. En passant, il faillit rentrer dans Nobuo qui jette un regard surpris à Ren.**

**RH- Nana.**

**NT- Ils l'ont retrouvée ?**

**RH- Oui. Ils la ramènent.**

**NT- Et nous, on fait quoi ?**

**RH- Tu dois aller t'installer avec Shin dans le hangar pour commencer à répéter. Ils vous rejoindront.**

**NT- Ah, ok. J'y vais.**

**Domicile de Misato Limberg**

**Yasu discute du concert avec Misato et Hachi. Ils veulent offrir une place à Misato pour s'être occupée de Nana.**

**YT- Nous devrions d'abord consulter Gimpei. Cependant, je suis absolument en accord avec ça. Et toi, Nana ? **_**Pas de réponse.**_** Nana ? **_**Yasu jette un œil sur la chanteuse. Elle s'est endormie.**_** Hmm. On se passera de son avis.**

**Coups de klaxon. Coups à la porte. **

**GM- Yasu ! Nana ! Vous êtes là ?**

**YT- c'est Gimpei. On va devoir y aller.**

**NK- Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait.**

**ML- De rien.**

**YT- On va recontactera pour la place.**

**Yasu et Hachi rejoignent Gimpei dehors.**

**GM- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**YT- Rien du tout, Gimpei. Elle dort. **

**GM- Bien, bien. On file en répétition.**

**NK- vous voulez l'envoyer en répét' dans cet état ?!**

**GM- nous n'avons plus le choix.**

**Hangar**

**Le hangar étant assez large pour y accueillir le combi, Gimpei décide de se garer à l'intérieur. Dès l'entrée du véhicule à l'intérieur, Shin et Nobuo, qui sont en pleine répétition, abandonnent leurs instruments pour prendre des nouvelles de Nana. L'inquiétude les ronge et lorsque Yasu descend du combi avec la chanteuse, toujours enveloppée dans sa veste, contre lui, elle ne fait que s'agrandir.**

**YT- Elle ne fait que dormir. **

**Soupir des deux garçons. Soulagés qu'elle n'ait rien. Hachi descend du combi bientôt imitée par Gimpei. **

**GM- Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir faire une répétition.**

**YT- Je vais aller me changer avant. Hachi, Viens avec moi. Nana aussi doit se changer.**

**GM- Précision : elle ne doit pas rester seule.**

**NT- Vous voulez qu'on soit sur son dos en permanence ?**

**SO- La Grande Prêtresse ne va pas aimer ça.**

**GM- dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne va pas avoir le choix !**

**Discrètement, Yasu s'est éloigné de la scène avec les deux Nana. Nana, la chanteuse, se réveille à temps pour se changer. Hachi les raccompagne. Shin et Nobuo sont déjà prêts à jouer. Nana se glisse derrière le micro tandis que Yasu s'installe à la batterie.**

**GM- bien. Il nous reste deux jours avant le concert.**

**NO- quel concert ?**

**GM- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Vous devez répéter pour être au top. Sans trop vous épuiser.**

**NO- C'est quoi cette histoire de concert ?**

**GM- je t'expliquerai après la répétition.**

**NK- Allez-y à fond… Enfin,… Pas trop quand même.**

**Eclat de rire général. Même Nana rit. Voir son amie rire fait chaud au cœur d'Hachi. Lancement de la musique. Nana se met à chanter mais un éternuement violent et une quinte de toux interrompent tout le monde. Nana tombe à genoux.**

**YT/NK- Nana !**

**Tous les deux se précipitent à ses côtés pour comprendre ce qui se passe.**

**NO- Je… Je ne peux pas…**

**YT- Nana, tu dois tenir jusqu'au concert. On ne le décaler. Nous devons le faire.**

**NO- Je ne me sens pas la force…**

**NK- Nous sommes tous avec toi. On te soutient.**

**NO- Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce concert…**

**« Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce concert aurait du la remettre dans le droit chemin. Au lieu de ça, Nana avouait ne pas se sentir la force de le faire. J'avais remarqué son teint pâle. Oh, Kami ! Sa dépression a interféré sur son appétit. Et si elle faisait de l'hypoglycémie ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça ! C'était sûrement autre chose. Mais comment réussir à tirer les vers du nez d'une tête de mule ? » (Nana Komatsu)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite tant attendue. :) **

**Remerciements spéciaux à devilangel17863 pour ses reviews. **

**Je ne suis pas obstinée à faire pleurer les gens. Seulement à leur faire passer les sentiments que j'éprouve en écrivant tout ces textes. Croyez moi ou non, ce n'est pas si évident. Mais j'aime voir les réactions des gens. ^^**

**Mlle Tagaki. **

* * *

Episode 11 :

« Plus je me débattais, plus j'avais le sentiment de m'enfoncer davantage. Tu sais Hachi, cette dépression agit comme un cercle vicieux sur moi. Quoique je fasse, elle finit toujours par gagner et m'englober toute entière. Je me bats encore et toujours. Et cela, je le fais pour une seule personne. Toi. » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Somebody help me, Black Stones

Après avoir rassuré Nana, Yasu se réinstalle à sa batterie. A présent, avec le soutien d'Hachi et de Yasu ainsi que de Shin et Nobuo, Nana trouve la force de se remettre à chanter. C'est ainsi que, bien campée sur ses deux pieds, elle se remet à chanter avec toute sa puissance habituelle. Tout se passe bien.

GM- Je vous accorde une pause. Allez-vous détendre. Reprise dans un quart d'heure.

NT- Super !

SO- A boire, vite !

Nobuo et Shin se précipitent pour avaler quelques gorgées d'eau. Yasu prend Nana par les épaules et l'entraine à l'extérieur. La chanteuse respire l'air frais à plein poumons. La pluie a cessé de tomber mais cela ne durera pas, le ciel étant toujours aussi couvert de nuages noirs.

YT- Tu te sens mieux ?

NO- Bof.

YT- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va passer. Jusqu'à présent, tu as très bien su te battre. Continue, Nana. C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'n sortir.

NO- Yasu?

YT- Hmm?

NO- Ca ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir tout claquer pour repartir à zéro?

YT- Tu n'envisages quand même pas…

NO- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question, Yasu.

YT- Ca m'est arrivé mais à chaque fois, je me suis dit que j'ai eu cette vie là alors je dois la continuer dans cette voie. Nana, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

NO- Pas grand-chose. C'est juste que je sois fatiguée de tous ces préjugés qui remplissent mon quotidien.

YT-Ecoute, quoique tu décide de faire, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler avant.

Hachi vient les rejoindre. Derrière eux, Takumi et Ren se glissent discrètement. Sans prévenir personne, elle saute dans les bras de Nana pour l'étreindre fortement. Des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

NK- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !! J'ai eu si peur. Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas.

A son tour, Nana enlace Hachi. Ses mains se crispent dans le dos de son amie.

NO- Je ne peux te le promettre. Mais je peux me contrôler… Avec ton aide…

NK- Je vais t'aider. Je suis ton amie après tout. L'amitié se lit dans deux sens.

Nana est surprise.

« Comment une fille aussi immature que Hachi peut en arriver à vouloir prendre soin de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille ? Sa grossesse l'a rendue plus adulte, plus responsable. » (Nana Osaki)

NO- Merci.

Nana se sent bien dans les bras de Hachi. Elle se sent en sécurité.

YT- Nana, je vais chercher de quoi me réhydrater. Tu veux quelque chose ?

NO- Un bon verre d'eau.

YT- Je vais te chercher ça.

NO Merci.

Yasu disparaît un instant.

NT- Ca alors, on fait des infidélités ?

Nobuo. Accompagné de Shin.

SO- Que vont dire Takumi et Ren ?

NK- Rien du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un câlin amical.

NT- On disait ça pour rire. On sait que Nana a besoin de soutien.

SO- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle se socialise.

NK- Shin ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne période pour lui faire des reproches.

SO- T'as raison. Excuse-moi, Nana.

NO- Ce n'est rien, Shin. En fait, c'est toi qui a raison.

NT- Comment cela ?

NO- Je ne suis pas assez ouverte aux autres. J'ai peur du regard qu'il porte sur moi. Et je ne veux faire souffrir personne.

Nana se détache d'Hachi. Les deux garçons restent bouche bée.

YT- Hé bien, que se passe t-il ?

NO- Rien de spécial.

YT- Si tu le dis. Tiens, ton verre.

Yasu tend un verre d'eau à Nana qui le boit d'une traite.

NO Je me sens mieux.

YT- Parfait ! On doit retourner en répét' maintenant. Venez, vous deux.

Hachi et Nana retournent dans le hangar main dans la main tandis que Yasu y traine Shin et Nobuo. Ils entrent dans le hangar et là, incompréhension ! Pourquoi Ren et Takumi se tiennent-ils donc prêts à jouer alors que ce sont les répétitions de Blast ?

NO- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ?

YT- Hmm ?

RH- Vous voulez discuter ou répéter ?

Soudain, Nana se sent… Comme dans un rêve. Pour elle, Ren n'est pas là uniquement pour jouer avec eux. Il est là pour la soutenir. Et il a poussé Takumi à se joindre à eux. C'est une grande preuve de soutien de la part de ses amis. Rien que pour ça, elle remercie Kami de lui avoir donné des amis aussi exceptionnels. Elle attrape son micro et entonne Lucy car les garçons en ont donné les notes. Ils répètent tout l'après-midi ainsi. Deux membres de Trapnest accompagnant Blast. Cela semble irréel pour les deux Nana. Et pourtant, elles ne rêvent pas. Ils sont bien là. Les répétitions se finissent tard dans la soirée. Les musiciens quittent le hangar un à un en baillant. Seuls restent Hachi, Gimpei, Yasu et Nana.

GM- Alors, Nana. Cette répétition ?

NO- Epuisante…

La pauvre chanteuse vacille. Yasu et Hachi la rattrapent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

NK- Tu n'as même plus assez d'énergie pour te tenir éveillée.

NO- Je veux dormir…

NK- Viens, on y va.

YT- Repose-toi bien.

NO- Toi aussi.

Hachi entraine Nana vers l'appartement. La jeune chanteuse va directement se coucher et s'endort aussitôt. Peu de temps après, Ren va la voir.

RH- Excuse-moi de te réveiller. Je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens.

NO- Hmm… Bien…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je lui mens ? Je ne vais pas bien. Mais pourquoi tiens-je donc à garder ça secret ? » (Nana Osaki)

RH- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

NO- Excuse-moi. J'ai juste du mal à en parler.

RH- C'est tout ?

NO- Je te le jure.

RH- Ok. Je te laisse dormir.

Ren se lève et l'embrasse sur le front.

NO- Ren ?

RH- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

NO- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de la répét' B – T ?

RH- B – T?

NO- Blast – Trapnest.

RH- Absolument.

NO- Merci.

RH- Bonne nuit.

NO- Bonne nuit.

Tous vont s'aliter. Hachi dort près de Nana. Demain est un autre jour comme on dit. Ils répéteront. Le concert n'est plus très loin maintenant.

Nouveau message de Yasu :

« Naoki, regarde cette vidéo et dis moi ce que tu en penses. Yasu. »

NF- Yasu m'envoie une vidéo ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?

Naoki enclenche la vidéo. C'est les répétitions de blast avec Ren et Takumi. Naoki est submergé par l'effet rendu.

NF- Waouh ! Un clash Blast – Trapnest !! Ca pète !!

Layla entre dans la pièce.

LS- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

NF- Regarde ça !

Naoki relance la vidéo pour la montrer à Layla qui reste stupéfaite.

LS- C'est incroyable l'énergie qu'elle dégage en chantant. Mais pourquoi Ren et Takumi se sont joints à eux ?

NF- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais…

LS- C'est génial !!

NF- T'imagines l'effet que ça ferait si Blast et Trapnest collaborait ?

LS- Je veux !!

NF Le clash de l'Enfer !!

LS- Enfin, c'est pas nous qui décidons. Mais peut-être que Yasu…

NF- … Pourrait en parler à Takumi…

LS- … Qui pourrait en parler à Mr Kasai !!

NF- Je lui envoie un message tout de suite.

Naoki répond illico presto à Yasu.

« Layla, que je connaissais relativement peu, était emballée par l'éventualité d'un clash entre Trapnest et Blast. Moi-même, qui était jalouse de cette voix exceptionnelle, je trouvais que cela pourrait donner un super rendu. Mais que trouvait-elle d'extraordinaire chez moi ? L'importance du moment était le concert que nous préparions. Hachi était là pour me soutenir. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches. J'espérais que ça durerait. Je ne savais pas à quel point cela serait vrai… » (Nana Osaki)

* * *

**Reviews please!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 :

« Ce matin-là, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais heureuse. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Mais mon enthousiasme s'éteignit rapidement. Nana me tournait le dos. Son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi sa respiration était-elle si saccadée ? » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Lucy, Black Stones

Hachi pose sa main sur l'épaule de Nana.

NK- Nana ?

Nana se met sur le dos. Ses joues sont ruisselantes de larmes. Elle lutte pour obtenir une bouffée d'air. Contrairement à ce que Hachi pense, elle n'est pas en pleine crise d'angoisse. Elle n'est même pas consciente de ce qui se passe. Plongée dans un sommeil profond, elle ne réagit pas aux appels de son amie. Soudain, Nana ouvre les yeux. Elle semble perdue. Elle regarde Hachi, haletante.

NO- J'ai revu… Revu la fusillade… J'ai… J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient… Qu'ils t'avaient…

NK- Chut. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Viens.

Hachi prend Nana contre elle et la console comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Elles se rendorment ainsi. Elles dorment jusque tard dans la matinée.

NT- Vous allez finir par être jaloux si elles continuent comme ça.

RH- Nana et moi avons été séparés durant deux ans. Cela fait presque quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles et nos sentiments sont toujours réciproques. Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire.

TI- Nana s'est assagie avec la grossesse. Le seul souci que j'ai à me faire, c'est que tu interviennes, Nobuo.

YT- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai remarqué que la petite Nana cherche à t'éviter en ce moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

TI- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

NO- Cela devait sûrement me concerner.

Nana vient de se lever.

TI- Comment cela pourrait-il te concerner ?

NO- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque. Je sais que tu as empêché Hachi de me voir.

TI- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ?

NO- J'ai des soupçons bien fondés.

TI- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

NO Je voulais garder Hachikô près de moi, qui à lui passer un collier autour du cou.

TI- Une asociale, c'est tout ce que tu es.

NO- Une asociale, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

TI- Exactement.

NO- Tu n'as même pas le cran de te lever et de me regarder dans les yeux.

Pour la détromper, Takumi se lève et la regarde dans les yeux. Froidement. Yasu, Shin et Nobuo observent la scène sans un mot.

TI- Tu es une asociale. Et une manipulatrice qui plus est.

NO- Oh…

« Si Takumi pensait ça de moi, que pensaient les autres qui ne m'aiment pas ? » (Nana Osaki)

TI- Ca te surprend ?

Nana se reprend.

NO- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

TI- Vas-y ! Qu'est ce que tu penses ?!

NO- T'es qu'un profiteur !! Un coureur de jupons !! Tu joues avec les femmes !!

La rage bouillonne en Takumi. Mais pas qu'en lui. En Nana aussi. Elle en tremble. Takumi l'empoigne par le col de son T-shirt.

TI- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

NO- Frappe-moi si tu es un homme !!

TI- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

NO- Si j'apprends par mégarde que tu fais souffrir Hachi, je viendrais te démonter le portrait.

Cette fois, Takumi ne peut retenir sa hargne et frappe Nana qui est propulsée contre Hachi, qui s'est levée.

NK- Takumi !!

A leur tour, Shin et Nobuo s'en mêlent. Mais, ils sont rapidement séparés de Takumi par Ren et Yasu.

TI- Ecoute-moi bien, petite pimbêche. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens fière et libre que tu as le droit de me parler sur ce ton. C'est clair ?

Nana est complètement sonnée par le coup de Takumi. Elle se ressaisit.

NO- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de me frapper aussi fort.

NK- Nana !!

YT- Ca suffit maintenant ! Quand vous vous serez calmés, vous vous présenterez mutuellement des excuses.

NO- M'excuser auprès d'un sale type ?! Jamais !!

Elle se dégage d'Hachi et part en courant.

NK- Nana, attends !

Hachi va pour la rejoindre mais…

TI- Reste là !

YT- Hachi, il est préférable que tu la laisses seule après ça.

NK- Mais…

TI- Tu restes là. Un point, c'est tout.

Hachi se résigne à écouter Takumi et Yasu. Shin et Nobuo quittent l'appartement. Takumi se rassoit à table, l'air mauvais.

NK- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'en es pris comme ça à Nana ?!

TI- Te mêles pas de ça !

C'est au tour d'Hachi de sortir de la maison.

RH- Bravo ! Tu t'es encore mis tout le monde à dos. Tu peux me dire ce qui te passe par la tête des fois ?!

TI - Si tu t' occupais plus souvent de ta meuf, on n'en serait pas là.

Sur ces mots, Takumi sort aussi de l'appartement. Le portable de Yasu sonne.

Nouveau message de Naoki :

« Waouh, Yasu ! Elle déchire ta vidéo ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça mais c'est génial ! D'ailleurs, Layla est très tentée par un clash Blast Trapnest. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu en parles à Takumi… Naoki. »

YT- Hum.

RH- Ils ont la vidéo ?

NT- Quelle vidéo ?

YT- Gimpei a filmé toute la séance de répétition.

RH- Et Yasu l'a envoyée à Naoki.

YT- Il l'a grandement appréciée. Ainsi que Layla.

RH- Layla ?

YT- Elle est très tentée par un clash Blast – Trapnest.

SO- Waouh ! Ce serait génial !

RH- Mais pour ça, on doit parler à Takumi.

SO- Aïe. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Nana, il ne voudra jamais.

YT- Il faut attendre qu'ils se calment tous les deux.

RH- Après, on pourra leur parler.

SO- C'est normal que Takumi réagisse comme ça.

RH- Tu trouves ça normal, toi, qu'il frappe ma meuf ?

NT- Takumi n'aime pas Nana et c'est réciproque. Il se retrouve cloitré ici par sa faute. Alors, il pète les plombs.

RH- Takumi est un passionné de boulot. Et toute cette histoire retarde la sortie du nouvel album de Trapnest.

YT- Je vais tenter de lui parler. Ren, Shin et Nobuo, trouvez Nana et essayez de lui parler.

NT- On y va.

Tandis que Ren et Hachi sortent pour trouver Nana, Yasu adresse un message retour à Naoki. Puis il se lève et sort.

Au dehors, Nana marche seule. Elle repense à ce qui s'est passé. Elle n'aurait jamais du provoquer Takumi de cette façon. Elle sait qu'il a un caractère instable. Mais le coup qu'il lui a assené l'a complètement déstabilisée. Elle a la tête qui tourne. Elle prend appui contre un mur.

TI- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?!

Malgré le conflit qui les a opposés , Takumi s'approche de Nana pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

NO- Ne m'approches pas, toi !

Nana tremble. Elle peine à tenir debout.

TI- Arrête tes conneries, je vais t'aider.

NO- Ne me touche pas.

Nana se laisse glisser le long du mur.

TI- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La pression sans doute.

Takumi tend la main à Nana qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'attrape. Il la relève puis la prend par les épaules pour la ramener au hangar. Gimpei est dans le combi et écoute la radio. Bizarrement, tous sont réunis autour pour entendre les nouvelles.

PR- … Vu aucun des membres de Black Stones pour le moment. Ils semblent tous avoir disparus. Mr Tagaki – qui, rappelons-le, est le batteur et le leader des Black Stones – est le dernier à nous avoir parlé. Selon Mr Moroboshi, Nana Osaki ne serait pas en mesure de répondre aux journalistes. Deux questions se posent alors : Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et surtout, où a-t-elle disparu ? Ces questions nous tentons d'y répondre pour vous, mesdames et messieurs. N'oubliez pas que le mystère Osaki/fusillade n'est pas encore …

Gimpei a éteint la radio.

GM- Notre position va être révélée.

« _Notre position va être révélée. _Ces mots de Gimpei me résonnent dans la tête. On ne peut donc rien faire pour échapper à ces monstres de paparazzis ? Ces parasites nous pourrissent la vie dès que l'on se fait un nom dans ce monde. Faudrait-il que je décroche pour avoir la paix ? Non, je ne leur ferais pas cette joie. Je ne déposerais pas les armes avant d'avoir gagné… » (Nana Osaki)


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13 :

« Nana Osaki croise le fer avec les anges de l'Enfer.

Nana Osaki ne déposera pas les armes avant d'avoir gagné la partie… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Rose, Black Stones

« Pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne? Je crois que je suis en train de devenir dingue … » (Nana Osaki)

NK- Bon, je retourne à la recherche de Nana.

NO- Hein ? Mais je suis là !

Tous se tournent vers elle. Takumi la tient pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Quoiqu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions.

NK- Parfait. Comme ça, on n'a pas besoin de vous chercher.

Nobuo s'approche de Nana et passe le bras de la chanteuse sur ses épaules. Il l'éloigne de Takumi.

NT- Tu oses t'approcher d'elle après ce que tu lui as fait ?!

YT- Nobuo, calme-toi. Il y a sûrement une raison…

NT- Tu l'as vu tout comme moi ! Tu as vu comment il l'a frappée !

GM- Hein ? Quelqu'un a frappé Nana ?

YT- Gimpei, ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

SO- Nobuo, écoute ce qu'il a à dire !

NT- Shin, tu lui as sauté dessus tout comme moi. Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions !

NO- Nobuo ! Il a une bonne excuse. Laisse-le.

NT- Tu prends sa défense alors que…

NO- Il est venu me présenter des excuses sincères.

NT- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le croies ?

NO- J'admets l'avoir provoqué pour qu'il réagisse.

RH- On était tous là. On a vu ce qui s'était passé. Des excuses ont été présentées. Et ils sont réconciliés. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez répéter pour votre concert.

NK- Vous allez encore jouer avec eux ?

TI- Bien sûr.

Tous regardent Takumi avec surprise.

NT- Tu cherches à te racheter ?

YT- Nobuo ! Ca suffit !

C'est donc ainsi sans un mot qu'ils regagnent tous leurs instruments pour les répétitions. Hachi remarque que son amie n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Elle avait sûrement raison pour le concert. Et s'il passait quelque chose pendant qu'elle chante ? Et si elle s'évanouissait sur scène ? Non ! Nana va se battre pour résister à ça jusqu'à la fin du concert ! Mais après ? Et si elle couvait quelque chose de grave ? Roi des Démons, tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu n'auras pas Nana. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » (Nana Komatsu)

Malgré son sentiment de faiblesse, Nana tient toute la répétition. Gimpei est au téléphone. Dehors, la pluie tombe à flot.

GM- D'après la météo, la pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. J'ai réussi à obtenir une salle. Ce soir, 19h.

SO- Génial !

NO- Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde !

« Ce qui dans un sens est positif pour moi. » (Nana Osaki)

GM- On fait avec les moyens du bord, Nana. Tu connais cette salle ?

NO- On est dans ma ville d'enfance. C'est ici que j'ai fait mes premiers pas avec Blast.

« Ta ville d'enfance, Nana ? C'est donc ici que tu as vécu jusqu'à tes vingt ans ? Tu disais que tu n'avais pas de point d'attache. Tu ne voulais pas revenir ici, n'est ce pas ? » (Nana Komatsu)

NT- Le concert est dans cinq heures. On répète et on va se reposer ? Je dis ça pour Nana parce que je trouve qu'elle faiblit un peu.

Nana ne dément pas. Il est vrai qu'elle faiblit.

GM- D'accord. On se fait une nouvelle répétition et vous allez vous reposer.

Ce qu'ils font. Mais Gimpei remarque bien vite que Nana a un problème. Il fait le signe du temps mort.

GM- Nana va aller se reposer. Les autres, quartier libre.

NO- Merci, Gim.

GM- Ca va aller ?

NO- Je vais tenir jusqu'au concert.

GM- Bien. Bien. Vas te reposer.

Nana le fait sans attendre.

Le soir tombe…

A quelques minutes du concert…

Tous les membres de Blast sont en coulisses…

Tous ?

YT- Gimpei, Nana n'est pas là. Ren non plus. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

GM- Ils réservent une entrée surprise aux spectateurs.

YT- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant ?

GM- Je l'ai appris il y a à peine une heure. Et depuis, je cours partout. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ca va être l'heure. Prépare-toi.

18h59

Nobuo, Shin et Yasu sont prêts à monter sur scène …

19h00

Ils montent sur scène sous les acclamations des fans et se tiennent prêts à jouer…

19h01

Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Une moto entre dans la salle et longe la scène. La personne derrière le conducteur descend…

F1- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

F2- Pourquoi il n'y a pas Nana ?

PF- On veut Nana !!

19h03

La personne prend une clope et l'allume. Enfin, elle enlève son casque…

F- Nana !

Nana monte sur scène. Le concert se passe bien. A présent, les membres de Blast sont en coulisses. Ils restent deux chansons. Ils en profitent pour se réhydrater. Nana se laisse tomber sur un divan et ferme les yeux. Ren parle à Gimpei en aparté.

RH- J'ai remarqué que Nana s'affaiblit. Vous pourriez nous faire monter sur scène ?

GM- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

RH- Je veux qu'elle se sente soutenue.

GM- Allez-y.

RH- Merci.

Dans la salle, les fans attendent le retour de Nana sur scène. Cette dernière est plongée dans le noir. Deux personnes montent dessus. Personne ne peut voir de qui il s'agit. Mais lorsqu'elles commencent à jouer, la lumière s'allume sur eux.

F- Waouh ! Trapnest !

A leur tour, Shin, Nobuo et Yasu montent sur scène. Puis vient Nana d'une démarche un peu titubante mais qui reste inaperçue. Le concert se finit en apothéose. Les membres de Blast ainsi que Ren et Takumi saluent le public. Nana prend le micro pour s'adresser aux fans.

NO- Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir. Nous sommes désolés que vous ayez du vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour le concert mais…

Nana plisse les yeux. La salle devient floue, les sons indistincts. Nobuo s'en aperçoit et vient à la rescousse de la chanteuse. Il passe un bras sur les épaules de Nana et lui prend le micro.

NT- Ce que veut dire Nana, c'est qu'on est très heureux des fans comme vous. On vous aime !!

Nobuo fait un signe de la main au public. Nana s'est reprise mais elle se sent dépassée. Elle ne prête pas attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Les autres sont partis faire la fête avec le staff du concert. Des exclamations de joie fusent d'un public en délire. Mais elle ne se sent pas en forme pour partager cette joie. Elle cherche la loge qui lui a été désignée par Gimpei. Elle vient de se séparer des autres et progresse lentement dans les couloirs.

GM- Ah ! Nana ! Je te cherchais justement.

NO- Gimpei…

GM- Ca s'est bien passé sur scène ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

NO- Non, ça a été. Je n'ai pas flanché.

GM- Et maintenant, comment tu te sens ?

NO- Très fatiguée…

GM- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau peut-être ?

NO- Gimpei ! Je veux juste aller me reposer.

GM- Bien. Bien. Vas te reposer. Je viendrais te voir plus tard. Histoire de prendre quelques nouvelles.

NO- Gimpei ! Foutez-moi la paix, merde !

GM- D'accord. D'accord. Je m'en vais.

Gimpei se fait la malle avant que Nana ne décide de s'en prendre à lui. Cette dernière reprend son petit bonhomme de chemin. Lentement mais sûrement. Elle préfère ne pas forcer. Elle sent comme un poids sur son crâne. Elle pose une main contre sa joue. Elle se trouve brûlante. A mi-chemin, la tête lui tourne. Elle s'appuie sur un mur du couloir et ferme les yeux. Elle les rouvre. La situation s'améliore. Elle continue son bonhomme de chemin. Yasu apparait.

YT- Nana ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

NO- Yasu… Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Yasu se place devant Nana de manière à la cacher de Nobuo qui passe par là.

NT- Hé, Yasu ! C'est là-bas la fête !

YT- Je te rejoins. Vas-y.

Nobuo part. Hors, Yasu se tourne vers Nana. La chanteuse semble vraiment mal.

YT- Viens.

Nana n'obtempère pas, son regard est vague. Soudain, elle s'écroule. Yasu la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'emmène dans sa loge où il l'allonge. Elle saigne du nez. D'une main, il lui presse un kleenex sur le nez pour arrêter le sang et de l'autre, il prend son portable et appelle Gimpei.

GM- Yasu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

YT- Je suis dans la loge de Nana avec elle. Il faut que vous quittiez la fête du staff sans que l'on vous voie. Rejoignez-moi dans la loge.

GM- J'arrive.

Gimpei arrive et entre, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans la loge de Nana. Ses yeux vont de Nana, couchée et inconsciente, à Yasu qui lui presse un kleenex sur le nez.

GM- Qu'est ce que…

YT- On a un gros problème.

GM- Je vois ça mais…

YT- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a mais nous ne devons inquiéter personne pour le moment. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a, nous devons garder secret ce qui s'est passé.

GM- Mais, que va-t-on faire ?

YT- Bonne question, Gimpei. Bonne question.

« J'allais mal. Très mal. Et ce n'était que la première phase. De plus, les journalistes allaient de nouveau affluer. Nous avions révélé notre position. J'avais donné toute l'énergie qu'il me restait dans ce concert et à présent, je n'en pouvais plus. Qui me sortirait de là ? » (Nana Osaki)


	14. Chapter 14

**Petit cadeau de Noël, je vous épargne l'attente d'un jour. ^^ Bonne lecture à vous tous. **

**Mlle Tagaki.**

* * *

Episode 14:

"Le concert s'était déroulé merveilleusement bien. L'arrivée de Ren et Takumi sur scène avait rendu un effet magique mais aussi un effet de surprise. Le public hurlait de joie à qui mieux mieux. Il voulait le retour de Nana sur scène. Mais elle avait disparu. Et je ne la trouvais nulle part." (Nana Komatsu)

Générique  
Lucy, Black Stones

Nouveau message de Yasu:

"J'en parlerai à Takumi lorsqu'il se sera calmé. Il a totalement perdu son self-control et a frappé l'un de nos membres. Rien de grave, rassure-toi. On en reparle après notre concert. Yasu."

NF_ Oh, le con!  
LS_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
NF_ Yasu ne peut pas en parler à Takumi.  
LS_ Qui est le con?  
NF_ Takumi.  
LS_ Pourquoi?  
NF_ Apparemment, il a frappé un de leurs membres. Je parie que c'est Nobuo!  
LS_ Je pencherais plutôt pour Nana. Elle a du répondant. Et elle en a assez pour provoquer Takumi.  
NF_ Ca ne nous arrange pas au final.  
LS_ Nana!  
NF_ Quoi, Nana?  
LS_ La fiancée de Takumi.  
NF_ Hé bien quoi?  
LS_ Elle pourrait en toucher quelques mots à Takumi et à Nana Osaki vu qu'elle a un lien avec les deux.  
NF_ C'est vrai. Mais...  
LS_ Envoie lui un message!  
NF_ J'ai pas son numéro.  
LS_ Quelle ironie du sort.  
NF_ C'est le Roi des Démons!  
LS_ Vous êtes tous atteints!  
NF_ C'est une malédiction.  
LS_ N'importe quoi.  
NF_ Faut bien qu'on se marre de temps en temps.  
LS_ Je veux chanter!!  
NF_ T'es pas prête de revoir Takumi avec tous ces papparadis qui cherchent Nana Osaki.  
LS_ Mouais. Mais pourquoi ces sales moustiques ne nous laissent donc pas tranquille?!  
NF_ Bonne question. Il veut en faire voir toujours plus à nos fans. Tiens, allume la télé.

Regard noir de Layla signifiant 'Je suis pas ton chien!' Elle allume la télé.

LS_ Tu vois ce que je vois?  
NF_ Parfaitement. C'est...  
LS_ La rediffusion du concert de Blast...  
NF_ Ren et Takumi sont sur scène avec eux!  
LS_ Ca va faire du bruit chez Gaia Music.  
NF_ Et provoquera peut-être une réaction chez M. Kasai!  
LS_ S'il trouve ça aussi génial que nous...  
NF_ Le clash n'attendra plus.  
LS_ Comme j'aimerais que ça se fasse!!

'Comme ça je pourrais revoir Shin!' (Layla Serizawa)

Comme par enchantement...

Nouveau message de Shin:

"Bonjour Layla. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Moi, je suis clôitré ici loin de Tokyo et de toi. Cette situation nous est défavorable. Elle nous détruit tous. Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Je m'inquiète de ce que notre groupe pourrait devenir. Notre chanteuse a de très gros problèmes. C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerai entendre ta voix. Tu sais si bien trouver les bons mots quand ça ne va pas. Je voudrais te voir. Shin. "

NF_ C'était qui?  
LS_ Personne.  
NF_ Ah si! C'est quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup puisque tu rougis. Takumi?  
LS_ Naoki!! Mêles-toi de tes affaires.  
NF_ T'as raison. Je ne veux pas que tu me réduises en charpie.

Yasu et Gimpei ont décidé de transporter Nana hors du bâtiment du concert. Gimpei sort de la loge en premier. Il regarde dans le couloir. Personne. Il fait signe à Yasu de venir.

GM_ On va sortir par la sortie de secours. Les fans de Nana s'attendent sûrement à ce qu'elle passe par la sortie du staff.  
YT_ Hum.

Ils empruntent donc la sortie de secours. Le combi est devant. Gmpei ouvre la portière. Yasu installe Nana à l'arrière. Le contact à l'air frais semble engendrer une réaction. Elle ouvre les yeux.

YT_ Nana? Comment tu te sens?  
NO_ Oh, Yasu...  
GM_ Doucement, Nana. Reste allongée.  
NO_ Gimpei?

Nana s'assoit. Yasu passe un bras sur ses épaules et la tient contre lui. Signe de protection venant de sa part. Elle se blottit contre lui.

GM_ Que s'est-il passé?  
NO_ J'ai froid.  
GM_ Tu as froid alors que tu sors d'un concert où tu as donné toute ton énergie?  
YT_ Gim.  
GM_ Yasu, ramène-la chez elle et fais en sorte qu'elle se repose.

Gimpei donne les clés du combi à Yasu et part retrouver les autres. Yasu enlève sa veste et la met sur le dos de Nana pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid puis il passe devant et met le contact. A l'arrière, Nana se ceinture puis, bien enveloppée dans la veste de Yasu, elle s'endort.

Appartement de Ren Honjo et de Nana Osaki

Yasu avance lentement en direction de l'appartement avec Nana, endormie, dans les bras. Il entre discrètement dans l'habitat et la couche dans le lit de Ren.

NO_ Yasu... Ne pars pas...  
YT_ Je ne vais pas partir.

Yasu s'allonge auprès de Nana. Celle-ci pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et sombre dans le sommeil.

Un peu tard...

Ren entre dans l'appartement. Il jette ses clés sur la table et va directement dans sa chambre où il s'attend certainement pas à voir Yasu et Nana endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans son lit. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que Yasu aurait l'audace de lui prendre Nana dans son propre appartement, dans son lit en plus! Furieux, il reprend ses clés mais, dans sa précipitation, les fait tomber. Le bruit réveille Yasu qui se lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Nana.

YT_ Ren?  
RH_ Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Yasu.  
YT_ Que veux-tu dire?  
RH_ Me prendre Nana, ici, dans mon appartement. Ce n'est pas très judicieux de ta part.  
YT_ Ren, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
RH_ Et que suis-je censé croire?! Je rentre et vous trouve endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans mon lit de surcroît!  
YT_ Doucement! Il ne faut pas la réveiller.  
RH_ Vous me faites du tort et je ne dois pas vous en faire?!  
YT_ Ren, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque!  
RH_ Comment ça?! Je vous vois ensemble et je suis à côté de la plaque?!  
YT_ Nana est malade. Elle a fait...  
RH_ Je ne te crois pas.  
YT_ C'est pourtant vrai!

Le ton monte. Les deux jeunes hommes s'énervent de plus en plus. Dans leur agitation, ils ne voient pas Nana qui s'est levée qui, rapidement, s'écroule à genoux en toussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter et sans pouvoir respirer. Yasu s'en aperçoit bien vite. Il accourt auprès d'elle pour lui porter secours.

YT_ Nana? Nana, réponds-moi. Nana!  
RH_ Putain! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?  
YT_ Arrêt respiratoire!! Appelle une ambulance puis Gimpei. Dépêche-toi!!

Ren attrape son portable sans quitter Nana des yeux. Cette dernière collapse en respirant bruyamment et difficilement. Yasu est à genoux à côté d'elle.

"Je sentais la culpabilité de Ren. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi alors que Yasu agissait tel qu'il le pouvait pour que je ne leur claque pas entre les pattes. Ce nétait pas l'heure. Je ne voulais pas. Je me battais. Tu sais Hachi, l'être humain est finalement très futile. Notre esprit se bat pour garder en vie un corps qui ne désire que la mort. Mon esprit se battait, mon corps me faisait souffrir mais je luttais contre ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur..." (Nana Osaki)


	15. Chapter 15

**Désolée pour ce retard et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas les reviews. **

* * *

Episode 15:

« Nana!! Je ne savais pas où tu étais mais quelque chose me disait que tu avais des problèmes. Je le sentais au fond de moi. Comme si on m'avait transpercé le cœur de part en part. Nana, où que tu sois, je t'en supplie, ne succombe pas au châtiment du Roi des Démons! » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

A little pain, Trapnest

Fête du staff. 00h23

Gimpei reçoit un nouvel appel. Il pense que c'est Yasu qui le rappelle pour donner des nouvelles de Nana mais c'est une toute autre personne qui lui répond.

GM_ Yasu?  
TK_ Non, ce n'est pas Yasu.  
GM_ Ah! Mr Kawano! Pourquoi appelez-vous à une heure pareille?  
TK_ Je viens de voir les infos, Gimpei. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que faisait deux membres de Trapnest sur scène avec Blast?  
GM_ Euh... C'est-à-dire... Que je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
TK_ Expliquez-vous.  
GM_ Ce serait une histoire bien trop longue.  
TK_ Soyez bref.  
GM_ Mr Ichinose et Mr Honjo sont montés sur scène pour apporter du soutien à Nana.  
TK_ Du soutien?  
GM_ Exactement.  
TK_ Figurez-vous que Mr Kasai, le directeur de Trapnest, a aussi vu les infos. Après m'avoir copieusement hurlé dessus pour l'irresponsabilité dont j'ai fait preuve avec vous, il m'a proposé d'enregistrer un duo.  
GM_ Quoi?  
TK_ Vous avez bien entendu, Gimpei. Cookie music veut faire une fusion avec Blast le temps d'un duo.  
GM_ Mais c'est génial!  
TK_ Je vous veux à Tokyo dès que possible.  
GM_ Euh... Mr Kawano?  
TK_ Oui?  
GM_ Il faudrait laisser un peu de temps à Nana pour qu'elle se repose.  
TK_ Que se passe t-il?  
GM_ Rien de bien grave. On l'a juste poussée à bout.  
TK_ Que voulez-vous dire?  
GM_ Nana est épuisée. Elle a fait un malaise suite au concert. Yasu est à ses côtés.  
TK_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Gimpei. Mettez-la au repos forcé.  
GM_ C'est déjà fait, Mr Kawano.  
TK_ Bien. Appelez-moi quand vous serez prêts à remonter à Tokyo.  
GM_ Bien, Mr.

Takafumi Kawano raccroche avec une pointe de satisfaction dans l'âme. Gimpei Moroboshi regarde son portable, tout excité par la nouvelle. 'Un appel en absence' s'affiche. Intrigué, il regarde de qui provient l'appel. " れんほんご " est l'appelant.

GM_ Ren Honjo?

Il reçoit un message:

'Vous avez un message sur votre messagerie vocale. Appelez le...'

Gimpei compose le numéro demandé.

'Vous avez un nouveau message. Nouveau message reçu aujourd'hui à 00h41.

« Gimpei, c'est Ren. Vous étiez déjà en ligne alors... Nana a été hospitalisée. Elle a fait un arrêt respiratoire. Yasu m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Voilà. Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite. On est vraiment inquiet... »

Tapez 1 pour écouter à nouveau le message, 2 pour l'archiver, 3 pour le supprimer. Pour plus d'informations, ...'

Gimpei écoute de nouveau le message pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu l'information. Lorsqu'il en est absolument certain, il réquisitionne un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Du côté de Trapnest...

Naoki et Layla sont tous deux allés se coucher. Ils ne se doutent certainement pas que Takeda et Mari viendront jusqu'à leurs chambres d'hôtel pour les réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

T_ Naoki! Debout!  
NF_ Hein? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?  
T_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.  
NF_ Hein?  
T_ Mr Kasai vient de m'appeler.  
NF_ Mr Kasai? Qu'Est-ce qu'il voulait?  
T_ Il a vu Black Stones en concert avec Ren et Takumi. Il a appelé Mr Kawano chez Gaia music.  
NF_ Il a fait quoi?!  
T_ Il a appelé Mr Kawano, le directeur des Black Stones.  
NF_ Et alors?  
T_ Après avoir discuté, il a proposé à Mr Kawano de faire collaborer Trapnest et Black Stones.  
NF_ Yeah!!

Naoki est soudainement très excité. Encore plus que d'habitude.

T_ Naoki! Calmez-vous!

Naoki s'arrête soudainement.

NF_ Layla est au courant?  
T_ Mari est partie la prévenir en même temps que je suis venu vous le dire.

Layla débarque dans la chambre de Naoki.

NF_ Quand on parle du loup!  
LS_ T'es au courant?  
NF_ Oui!  
LS_ C'est génial!!  
M_ Il est sûr que cela va faire un sacré effet. Les deux meilleurs groupes de Tokyo qui arrêtent de s'affronter le temps d'un tube. Je suis sûre que ça va faire un carton.  
NF_ C'est certain!  
LS_ Je vais enfin chanter avec Nana Osaki!!  
T_ Il va falloir que je me charge de la publicité.  
NF_ Ca va faire du bruit tout ça!!

Nouveau message de Layla:

'Bonsoir, Shin. Je sais qu'il est difficile de vivre séparément. Nous nous retrouverons plus tôt que tu ne le penses. He t'ai vu en concert. Je n'étais pas dans la salle bien entendu. Mais il a été retransmis à la télé. On a vu que Ren et Takumi sont montés sur scène avec vous. Mr Kasai, notre directeur, a appelé Mr Kawano. Il a adoré votre concert même s'il a désapprouvé la décision de Mr Moroboshi. Mr Kawano a accepté la proposition de Mr Kasai. La fusion de Trapnest et Blast se fera le temps d'un tube!! J'ai hâte de te revoir. Layla.'

SO_ Yeees!!  
NK_ Qu'Est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça?

Pour toute réponse, Shin embrasse Hachi sur les deux joues.

SO_ Trapnest et Blast vont collaborer!!  
NK_ Super!!  
ML_ Excusez-moi.  
NK_ Mlle Limberg, vous êtes venue!!  
ML_ Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde. Bonsoir, Mr Okazaki.  
SO_ Bonsoir.  
ML_ Je suis Misato Limberg, une grande fan de Blast.

Shin serre la main que Misato lui tend.

NK_ Mlle Limberg a recueilli Nana lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie.  
SO_ Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Le concert vous a-t-il plu?  
ML_ Beaucoup. Le passage de messieurs Honjo et Ichinose sur scène ne l'a rendu que plus exceptionnel. Je voulais d'ailleurs féliciter Nana mais je ne l'ai pas vu.  
NK_ Je vais la chercher.

Hachi se fond dans la foule pour chercher Nana.

« C'est étrange. Elle n'est pas là. J'ai toujours cette sensation étrange. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Je le pressentais. Et si elle s'était mal d'un coup? Elle n'allait déjà pas très bien en montant sur scène alors après s'être donnée à fond pour le public, elle devait se sentir vidée de toute énergie. Nana, tiens bon! » (Nana Komatsu)

Hachi est perdue au milieu de la foule. La fête du staff a emmené plus de monde contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. C'est peut-être ce qui a fait fuir Nana. Quand on ne va pas bien, on évite toujours les endroits peuplés. Mais où s'est-elle refugiée? On ne peut disparaitre ainsi. Même volontairement.

« Nana, arrête de me torturer et dis moi où tu te caches! Dis moi comment tu vas! Je suis très inquiète pour toi! » (Nana Komatsu)

Elle remarque l'absence de Yasu et de Gimpei. Se demandant où ils peuvent être, elle se met à part et essaie de contacter le jeune avocat. Il ne répond pas. Son portable étant sûrement éteint. Hachi pense qu'il s'occupe de Nana. Elle essaie de donc de joindre Ren qui est aussi absent. Elle tombe sur sa messagerie.

NK_ Pourquoi ils ne répondent pas?  
NT_ Tu parles avec le Roi des Démons?  
NK_ Nobuo!  
NT_ Hmm?  
NK_ Tu n'as pas vu Yasu ou Nana?  
NT_ J'ai vu Yasu tout à l'heure. Il allait vers la loge de Nana. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?  
NK_ Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
NT_ Appelle moi dès que tu as des nouvelles de Nana.  
NK_ D'accord. Merci, Nobuo.  
NT_ De rien.

Hachi se dirige vers la loge de Nana. En chemin, elle remarque des gouttes de sang qu'elle suit jusqu'à la loge. Elle découvre un mouchoir ensanglantée dans la poubelle. Elle s'inquiète de plus en plus. Son pressentiment se révèle vrai. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nana.

NK_ Oh, non! Nana!

Son portable sonne.

RH_ Hachikô?  
NK_ Ren! Je suis inquiète. Nana a disparu. Il y a du sang dans sa loge et ... Et...  
RH_ Hachi! Calme-toi.

Ton étrange. Inquiet.

NK_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?  
RH_ Comment te dire? Euh...  
NK_ Ren, il est arrivé quelque chose à Nana?!  
RH_ Oui...  
NK_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qui s'est passé!  
RH_ Elle a fait un arrêt respiratoire. Son cœur a lâché peu après. Je suis à l'hôpital avec Yasu.  
NK_ ...

« L'effet de la nouvelle était tel que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je restais là à chercher mes mots. Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. La nouvelle m'avait détruite. Si bien détruire que je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que de rester là, bouche bée à attendre un quelconque espoir pour la survie de Nana. Si avait été violent pour moi, il le serait pour elle. Il fallait que j'aille à ses côtés. Cette fois, Takumi ne m'en empêcherait pas! » (Nana Komatsu)

Kuroi Namida, Black Stones


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16:

« Un poignard semblait m'avoir transpercé le cœur. Je croyais que Nana allait mieux. Je l'ai cru comme tous les autres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait été si proche de la mort avec ce arrêt respiratoire qui a fait lâché son cœur. J'en restais bouche bée. Ren m'appelait dans le combiné mais sa voix me semblait lointaine. J'avais cru m'évanouir. Je ne l'avais pas cru, je l'avais senti. Je m'étais sentie défaillir. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, Ren était auprès de moi, dans la loge de Nana… » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Rose, Black Stones

RH_ Hachikô? Ca va?

NK_ Oui. Il faut que je la voie, Ren.

RH_ Viens, je t'emmène.

NK_ Merci.

RH_ Ce n'est rien. En route.

Hôpital

Dans une chambre obscure…

Une silhouette accoudée à une fenêtre…

Yasushi Tagaki…

Une autre dormant presque paisiblement…

Nana Osaki…

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Yasu sort de la pièce. Hachi et Ren se tiennent debout sans le couloir face à la porte.

NK_ Yasu!! Où est Nana? Comment va-t-elle? Ne me dis pas qu'elle…

Yasu pose ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hachi. Il la regarde dans les yeux.

YT_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien.

NK_ Ren m'a dit qu'elle avait… Et toi,… Toi, tu me dis que tout va bien…

YT_ Doucement. Je te rassure et promet qu'elle va bien. Seulement, elle a besoin de repos. Et de toi.

NK_ De… De moi?

YT_ Tu es la première personne dont elle a prononcé le nom à son réveil.

RH_ Ce n'était pas son nom. Plutôt son surnom.

NK_ Hachikô?

YT_ Hmm.

Hachi prend sa tête dans ses mains et y verse quelques larmes.

« Nana m'avait appelée. Elle m'avait appelée à son réveil. Moi, Nana Komatsu. C'est moi qu'elle a appelée plutôt que Ren et Yasu. Pourquoi moi plutôt que eux qui sont plus proches d'elle? » (Nana Komatsu)

YT_ Nana, même si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve t'effraie, tu ne dois pas le laisser transparaitre. En ce moment, elle se repose. Elle sort d'une batterie d'examen.

NK_ D'accord.

Hachi entre dans la chambre où Nana repose. Son cœur fait un bond lorsqu'elle voit Nana, allongée dans un lit si grand, si blanc. Elle semble si vulnérable. Hachi s'approche du lit et prend la main de Nana.

« Si faible et si vulnérable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi autrefois. » (Nana Komatsu)

NO_ Hachi?…

NK_ Nana?

NO_ Hachi, tu es là?…

NK_ Je suis là, Nana. Près de toi.

NO_ *Ronfl*

NK_ Ca va aller. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule.

NO_ Je sais…

NK_ Tu es réveillée?

NO_ En partie… Ils m'ont assommée de calmants…

NK_ Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais?

NO_ J'en suis désolée…

NK_ Tu es pardonnée.

Nana sourit et serre la main d'Hachi.

NO_ Merci d'être venue…

NK_ Tu es une amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, Nana. Je devais venir. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer.

NO_ D'accord…

Accueil de l'hôpital

GM_ Bonsoir. Je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Nana Osaki.

HA_ Vous êtes de la famille?

GM_ Non.

HA_ Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à aller la voir.

GM_ Je suis Gimpei Moroboshi, le manager des Black Stones. Nana venait de faire un concert lorsque c'est arrivé.

HA_ Vous avez des papiers pour le prouver.

Gimpei fouille ses poches et trouve son passe qu'il montre à l'hôtesse d'accueil tandis que les murmures fusent. Gimpei n'a pas caché son identité, ni la raison de sa visite. La présence de Nana dans l'hôpital éveille les interrogations des gens présents.

F1_ Vous avez entendu? Nana Osaki des Blast est ici..

F2_ Oui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici.

F1_ Oui, c'est étrange. Il semble qu'elle est était admise en tant que patiente.

H1_ Vous aussi, vous êtes au courant?

F2_ Oui.

H1_ Certains disent qu'elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque après le concert.

F1_ Ce n'est pas possible.

F2_ Je ne peux pas y croire.

H2_ Ce n'était pas un arrêt cardiaque.

H1_ Comment vous pouvez savoir?

H2_ Je suis Takezo Mayama, journaliste et photographe.

F2_ Un paparazzi!

TM_ J'étais présent à l'hôpital lors de l'admission de Nana Osaki. Ca fera la une des journaux de demain.

F1_ Que savez-vous?

TM_ Elle est arrivée ici avec messieurs Tagaki et Honjo. Nana Osaki a fait un arrêt respiratoire. Son cœur a suivi.

F2_ Ca alors! J'ai vu le concert. Elle semblait bien.

TM_ Et pourtant! Lisez les éditions de demain pour en savoir plus.

HA_ On m'a dit de passer par Mr Tagaki avant de faire monter qui que ce soit.

L'hôtesse d'accueil décroche son téléphone et compose un numéro.

YT_ Allô?

HA_ Mr Tagaki, j'ai Mr Moroboshi devant moi. Il demande le numéro de chambre de Mlle Osaki.

YT_ C'est notre manager. Je vous envoie un garde.

HA_ D'accord.

L'hôtesse raccroche et se tourne vers Gimpei.

HA_ Mr Tagaki vous envoie un garde du corps.

GM_ Un garde du corps?!

HA_ Vous êtes mal renseigné pour un manager. Mr Tagaki a mis Mlle Osaki sous surveillance rapprochée dès son admission. Nous sommes dans un lieu public et c'est une personne célèbre.

GM_ Bien sûr!

HA_ Votre garde est arrivé.

Gimpei suit le garde du corps jusqu'à la chambre de Nana. Yasu l'attend à l'extérieur . Un garde du corps est déjà placé d'un côté de la porte, celui ayant accompagné Gimpei se place de l'autre côté.

GM_ Yasu!! Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé?

YT_ La dépression de Nana l'a rendue plus vulnérable. L'accumulation de la fatigue a accru sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'elle a tenté de se supprimer en plongeant dans le fleuve, elle est tombée malade.

RH&GM_ Tu nous as caché ça?!

YT_ Quoiqu'il en soit, Nana est dans une situation précaire. Il va falloir la surveiller de près.

GM_ Les murmures fusent dans le hall. L'admission de Nana éveille les soupçons des gens présents.

RH_ A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre? Nana Osaki fait un arrêt respiratoire et est évacuée vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions!

GM_ Et pose des problèmes.

YT_ Hmm?

GM_ J'ai eu Mr Kawano au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il a vu la retransmission du concert aux infos.

RH_ Et?

GM_ Le directeur l'a appelé. Il veut une fusion des deux groupes le temps d'un tube.

RH_ Mais c'est génial ça!!

YT_ Encore faut-il laisser le temps à Nana de se reposer.

GM_ Mr Kawano nous veut à Tokyo dès que possible. Je lui ai dit de laisser un peu de répit à Nana.

YT_ C'est préférable.

GM_ On peut la voir?

YT_ On peut mais il y a déjà la petite Nana à l'intérieur.

Gimpei ouvre la porte. Il reste stupéfait. Voir Nana à l'hôpital est surprenant. Mais voir deux Nana dormant tête à tête est attendrissant.

RH_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

GM_ Regardez.

Ren et Yasu jettent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ren éclate de rire.

RH_ On voit que vous n'êtes pas habitué à les voir ensemble.

GM_ Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose?

YT_ Lorsqu'elles sont ensembles, c'est assez fréquent en effet.

GM_ On ferait mieux de les laisser.

RH_ Bonne idée.

Gimpei referme la porte.

Le lendemain

Ren et Gimpei, qui ont passé la nuit à l'appartement avec les autres, reviennent à l'hôpital avec d'assez mauvaises nouvelles.

YT_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe dehors? On a des tas de personnes qui passe dans le couloir pour voir Nana.

GM_ Un paparadi vous a surpris.

YT_ Quoi?!

Pour toute réponse, Gimpei lui tend le journal qu'il a dans la main. Sur la une s'étale une photo de l'arrivée de Nana aux urgences avec Ren et Yasu.

YT_ 'La chanteuse de Blast hospitalisée en urgence après un arrêt respiratoire.' Comment?

GM_ C'est la question qu'on se pose tous.

YT_ Il va falloir renforcer la sécurité autour de l'hôpital. Les médecins la gardent une semaine en observation au cas où.

RH_ Yasu, tu as absolument raison sur ce point.

GM_ Le contenu de l'article est encore pire.

YT_ '_Cette nuit, aux environs d'une heure du matin, Nana Osaki, la chanteuse des Black Stones qui venait de donner un concert, a été hospitalisée pour arrêt respiratoire. Lorsque la chanteuse est arrivée aux urgences en détresse respiratoire, elle a immédiatement été prise en charge par les médecins. Selon certaines sources, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Nana Osaki se trouverait en situation de détresse respiratoire. La jeune chanteuse ferait régulièrement des crises d'hyper ventilation lorsqu'elle se situe en état de stress. Nous avons donc ici une nouvelle raison qui l'aurait poussée à fuir les lieux de la fusillade. Cet incident ayant éclaté il y a déjà deux semaines n'a toujours pas été élucidé. La présence de Nana Osaki sur les lieux n'a pas encore été éclairée. Elle s'était enfuie avant que nous ne puissions l'interroger. Nous ne cachons pas que cela est sûrement dû à Mr Tagaki, le batteur de Blast. L'absence de deux membres de Trapnest est aussi à déplorer. Où sont donc passés Ren et Takumi? Nous avons retrouvé Ren auprès de Nana Osaki. Takumi reste donc porté disparu. Il est peu probable qu'il ait accompagné Ren pour voir Nana Osaki. Voici donc, un nouveau mystère à éclaircir. Le mystère Osaki est loin d'être élucidé. Nous tâchons d'en savoir plus pour vous, chers lecteurs._

T.M.'

NK_ Nana ne doit pas lire cet article!

YT_ Il est certain que cela serait défavorable à sa santé. Lorsqu'elle aura l'autorisation de sortie de l'hôpital, nous la ramènerons à Tokyo. Nous la ferons mettre sous protection rapprochée en permanence.

RH_ C'est plus que le moment d'être sur nos gardes.

YT_ Pas un mot à Nana. N'aggravons pas son état.

NK_ Je te suis dans ta besogne.

RH_ Comme nous tous.

YT_ Si Nana apprend par hasard cette nouvelle, elle risque de passer plus de temps que prévu ici. Ryundei.

R_ Oui, monsieur?

YT_ Vous et Mizutani veilleraient à ce que personne ne parle de cet article aux alentours de la chambre de Nana. C'est compris?

R_ Parfaitement, monsieur.

YT_ Mizutani, vous veillerez particulièrement à ce que seul le personnel médical s'approche de la chambre de Nana. Il se peut que certains d'entre nous passent la nuit auprès de notre chanteuse.

M_ Bien, monsieur.

GM_ Yasu, tu es un génie!

RH_ Ah, non! C'est mon surnom ça!

YT_ C'est vrai.

GM_ Bé, comment ils te surnomment?

RH_ Yasu, le chauve, boule à zéro.

NK_ Ca, c'est Nana.

GM_ Mais, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite!

YT_ Laissez tomber, Gimpei.

GM_ Cette histoire de surnoms me laisse perplexe.

RH_ Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout de vous.

GM_ Qu'Est-ce que vous insinuez?

RH_ Rien.

GM_ Taisez-vous alors.

YT_ Gim, il y a assez de tension comme ça. N'en ajoutez pas plus.

Une semaine plus tard…

L'état de Nana s'est amélioré. La présence de tous ses amis constituent une raison valable pour se battre. Aujourd'hui, elle a eu l'autorisation de sortir. Bien que se sentant encore faible, elle le quitte sous bonne garde. Hachi est là ainsi qu'une bonne douzaine de gardes du corps. Une voiture attend les deux jeunes femmes devant l'hôpital. Gimpei est au volant. C'est avec lui qu'elles rentrent. Lorsqu'ils réussissent à quitter l'hôpital, le trajet se fait calmement sans voitures de journalistes. Calme, donc. Jusqu'au moment où une voiture tente de leur faire quitter la route. Gimpei tente de l'éviter mais la voiture fait un faux bond et plonge dans le fleuve…

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi j'ai encore cette impression d'étouffer? Il faut que je reste calme. Je sens de l'eau qui m'enveloppe. J'ouvre les yeux. Oh, Kami! La voiture coule et je ne puis sortir!! Je manque d'air. Cruellement… » (Nana Osaki)


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17:

« Hachi… Nous sommes en train de couler… Je n'ai plus d'air. Je panique. Il faut que je me calme. Mais pour me calmer, je dois respirer un bon coup. Et je ne peux pas respirer. Aide-moi à me reprendre! » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Winter Sleep, Trapnest

Complètement paniquée, Nana ouvre la portière et sort de la voiture. Elle se retrouve perdue au milieu du fleuve. La panique la fait monter en crise. Quelqu'un la gifle et la secoue. Gimpei. Il lui fait comprendre par des signes distincts que Hachi est toujours dans la voiture et qu'il faut la remonter à la surface. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Nana plonge jusqu'à la voiture. Elle attrape Hachi et remonte à la surface. Elle la hisse sur la berge et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tente de la réanimer.

NO_ Allez, Hachi. Reviens. Reviens, stp.

Soupir de soulagement. Hachi tousse, ouvre les yeux et voit Nana, trempée mais heureuse d'avoir réussi à sauver son amie. Nana enlève son blouson en cuir et enveloppe Hachi dedans puis elle la serre contre elle pour éviter qu'elle attrape froid. Gimpei s'approche d'elles.

GM_ On va être confrontés à la police. _Il marque un temps d 'hésitation. _Je vais m'en occuper. Ils vont vous ramener chez Ren.

Gimpei n'ajoute rien. Il observe les deux jeunes femmes. Hachi est assise entre les jambes de Nana et sa tête est nichée au creux de son cou. Nana la tient serrée contre elle. Elles sont comme deux sœurs. Même plus unies que deux sœurs.

NK_ Le Roi des Démons s'acharne contre nous.

NO_ J'en ai bien peur malheureusement.

NK_ Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire?

NO_ Rester unies jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Bientôt, la police se montre. Tandis que Gimpei fait sa déposition, une voiture ramène Nana et Hachi.

Appartement de Ren

Tout le monde dort paisiblement. Hachi et Nana vont s'installer dans le lit que les garçons ont laissé libre. Elles s'endorment l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain…

NO_ Atcha!

Yasu, qui est déjà réveillé et attablé, la regarde avec surprise.

NK_ Nana?…

NO_ Ce n'est rien. Ca va. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Hachi.

YT_ Que s'est-il passé hier soir?

Nana baisse la tête.

NO_ Tout est de ma faute.

YT_ Nana?

Yasu s'approche d'elle, lui relève le menton et la regarde dans les yeux.

YT_ Qu'y a-t-il?

NO_ Une voiture nous a fait quitter la route. Gimpei s'est occupé de la police.

YT_ Hmm. Je vais aller voir ça. Ne t'accuses pas, Nana. Tu n'y es pour rien . Hachi, je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer.

NK_ D'accord.

YT_ Allez. Courage.

Yasu se lève, prend une clope et sort dans la fraicheur de ce matin d'automne.

NO_ Il voulait dire par 'je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer'?

Hachi sourit.

NK_ Le soir même où tu as été admise à l'hôpital, Gimpei a reçu un appel de Mr Kawano.

NO_ Mr Kawano a appelé Gimpei?!

NK_ Oui.

NO_ Gimpei lui a dit?

NK_ Il n'était pas encore au courant. Il n'a eu le message qu'après l'appel.

NO_ Il voulait quoi ce vieil ours?

Hachi sourit de plus belle.

NK_ Mr Kasai, le directeur de Trapnest l'a appelé et… Il veut que Blast et Trapnest collaborent.

NO_ Enfin!!

'L'occasion nous est enfin donnée. Faire collaborer les deux meilleurs groupes de Tokyo. Peut-être va-t-on finir par donner un concert ensemble?' (Nana Osaki)

NK_ Nana, tu m'écoutes?

NO_ Hmm? Pardon, tu disais?

NK_ C'est pour cela qu'il faut que nous nous préparions à remonter à Tokyo.

Nana se rallonge sur le dos.

NO_ J'espère pouvoir me réinstaller à l'appartement 707.

NK_ J'espère aussi.

NT_ Salut, Nana! Tu te sens mieux?

NO_ Salut, Nobuo. Ca va et toi?

NT_ Je suppose que t'es au courant?

NO_ Exact.

NT_ Je ne suis pas chaud à l'idée de jouer avec Takumi mais ça peut nous faire une bonne expérience.

NK_ C'est pour ça qu'on doit tous se préparer à partir!!

NO_ 'Tatoeba dareka no tame janaku anata no tame ni utaitai kono uta o. Owaranai story tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni. Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni.'

Nana ferme les yeux et soupire.

Une heure plus tard…

Tout le monde est prêt à partir. Ne manque que Gimpei et Yasu. Nana est entourée par Ren et Hachi. Nobuo, Shin et Takumi chargent les bagages dans les voitures. Tout cela, sans le moindre mot. Le silence total s'est installé. Lorsque les garçons ont fini de charger les voitures, ils retournent dans l'appartement où Yasu et Gimpei les attendent avec Nana, Hachi et Ren.

YT_ Bien. Puisque tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir partir. Nana, Hachi et Nobuo, vous allez avec Ren. Shin, tu vas avec Takumi. Gimpei, vous montez avec moi.

GM_ Comment cela?

YT_ C'est moi qui vais conduire. C'est plus prudent après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Les autres sont surpris mais ne disent rien. Tous repartent vers la direction qu'ils fuyaient: Tokyo. Le soir même, les huit compères s'installent dans l'appartement 707. Des gardes du corps surveillent le bâtiment pour repousser les éventuels journalistes qui attendent Nana au tournant.

'Tut tu lu lu tut' Le portable d'Hachi sonne réveillant sa propriétaire en sursaut. Elle se demande d'abord où elle. En regardant les murs de la pièce, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans sa chambre, celle de l'appartement 707. Takumi dort à côté d'elle. Hachi se lève sans le réveiller et va dans le salon où Nobuo, Shin, Yasu et Gimpei dorment dans des sacs de couchage. Hachi s'isole dans la salle de bain. Elle lit le message qu'elle a reçu.

Nouveau message de Jun:

'Nana, Kyosuke et moi-même sommes inquiets à ton sujet. Depuis que tu est allée rejoindre cette Nana, tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles. On a vu aux infos tous les problèmes qu'elle accumule. Ne vas pas te fourrer là-dedans, Nana. Je t'en conjure. Te connaissant, tu y foncerais la tête la première. Ne te mêles pas à ça, stp. Junko'

Hachi sourit. Ses meilleurs amis s'inquiètent pour elle.

'S'ils savaient que je suis dedans jusqu'au cou, ils ne réagiraient pas de cette façon. Kyosuke resterait calme à son habitude. Au contraire, Jun s'emporterait et s'en prendrait à moi comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle ne s'adoucit pas, Jun. Elle reste comme elle est. C'est admirable de sa part.' (Nana Komatsu)

NO_ Hachikô?

Hachi revient sur Terre.

NK_ Nana?

NO_ Tu as bientôt fini?

NK_ Hein?

NO_ Avec la baignoire.

Sans s'en être aperçue, Hachi s'est fait couler un bain dans lequel elle trempe depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

NK_ Ah. Oui.

NO_ Mr Kawano veut nous voir avant que nous rencontrions Trapnest.

NK_ Super!

« Oui, c'était super. Me mesurer à Reira n'est vraiment une chose positive pour mon état mais l'expérience pouvait être de bonne augure. Nobuo a déjà écrit une chanson. Avec deux ou trois modifications de Takumi et de Layla, elle devrait n'être que mieux. Il ne restera que la composition de la musique. Là, on peut dire que Takumi et Ren feront du bon boulot. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat… » (Nana Osaki)


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18:

'Blast et Trapnest, les deux meilleurs groupes de Tokyo. Je n'y croyais pas au début. En regardant de plus près, on s'aperçoit que les deux groupes sont finalement liés. Notamment au niveau de leurs membres. Pourquoi s'étonner donc de cette fusion?' (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Wish, Trapnest

Gaia music. Shin et Nobuo observent Yasu par une des fenêtres de la boite. Ce dernier est dehors et fait les cent pas.

NT_ Yasu tourne en rond.

SO_ C'est inhabituel de sa part.

NT_ Très.

SO_ Il semble attendre quelque chose.

TI_ Qu'Est-ce que vous regardez comme ça? _Takumi observe ce qui se passe dans la même direction que les garçons. _Yasu semble plus bizarre que d'habitude.

NT_ Si même Takumi trouve ça étrange, c'est que Yasu est vraiment perturbé.

SO_ Peut-être. Mais par quoi?

TI_ Si ce n'est par le fait que le taxi gardé de Nana Osaki ne soit pas encore arrivé.

NT_ Nana n'est pas encore arrivée?

TI_ Non.

SO_ Quelqu'un l'appelle.

En effet, le portable de Yasu sonne. Il le décroche.

YT_ Tagaki, j'écoute.

??_ Mr Tagaki, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

YT_ Bien. Nous serons rentrés lorsque vous arriverez. Demandez à me voir en personne.

??_ Bien, Mr.

Yasu raccroche au moment où une voiture se gare devant lui. Nana en descend suivi par les gardes du corps qui lui ont été assignés.

YT_ La réunion va pouvoir débuter.

NO_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi Takumi est là aussi?

YT_ Parce que Takumi est le leader de Trapnest et que Mr Kawano a demandé à lui parler aussi.

NO_ Qu'Est-ce que tu me caches?

YT_ Rien.

NO_ Juridiquement parlant, le mensonge est puni par la loi. Vous êtes donc coupable d'outrage à la loi, Mr Tagaki. Vous avez juré de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Vous voilà en train de parjurer. Vous êtes passible d'une peine de…

YT_ Arrête ça, Nana.

NO_ Dis-moi ce que tu trames alors.

YT_ J'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé.

NO_ Non?

YT_ Si. Il sera là ce soir.

Nana saute dans les bras de Yasu.

NO_ T'es un type super!!

YT_ Je croyais que tu voulais m'envoyer en taule?

NO_ T'es un mec trop bien pour aller en taule, mon Su Su.

YT_ Si je devais te couvrir, je le ferais quitte à tâcher ma réputation et bousiller ma carrière. Maintenant, descend et arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça.

NT_ Sacré Nana! Qu'Est-ce que Yasu a bien pu lui dire qui la mette dans cet état?

TI_ Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée et j'avoue être surpris de cette réaction.

SO_ Lorsque Yasu lui annonce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est toujours dans ses bras que Nana va.

NT_ Yasu est un peu comme notre père à tous.

SO_ Il lui a apporté ce dont elle avait besoin chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

TI_ Et Ren dans tout ça?

NT_ Ren est l'homme qu'elle aime.

SO_ Yasu est comme son père.

NT_ Je pense qu'il y a une marge entre les deux.

SO_ Tout en sachant que les deux garçons ont des sentiments pour notre chanteuse.

NT&TI_ QUOI?!

SO_ C'est évident, voyons.

NT_ Pour toi peut-être.

TI_ Je pige absolument rien.

NT_ T'inquiètes pas. Moi non plus.

SO_ Yasu est trop respectueux envers Ren pour toucher à Nana. Mais de la façon dont il agit avec elle, on peut nettement voir qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle et pas uniquement de l'amour amical.

TI_ Comment tu peux apprendre de telles choses?

SO_ En observant les faits et gestes des gens tel un profiler. Ils en révèlent plus par leur comportement que par leurs paroles.

NT_ En vrai, ça ne m'étonnes pas du tout de ta part, Shin.

SO_ Comment cela?

NT_ Tu es le plus jeune du groupe mais déjà, tu savais comment gagner ta vie sans mal. Par la suite, tu nous as impressionnés de nombreuses fois par ta vivacité d'esprit. Je pense que Yasu aussi a remarqué cette qualité que tu as.

SO_ Peut-être. Il n'en laisse rien transparaitre en tout cas.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit toujours le bout de la queue. Yasu entre dans la pièce où se trouve Nobuo, Shin et Takumi.

YT_ Toujours en attente?

TI_ Toujours.

YT_ On a un studio de libre dans le coin. On peut l'avoir en permanence pour les répétitions. Tout est déjà installé. Layla, Naoki et Ren nous y attendent.

NO_ Mais il a encore fait du bon boulot mon Yasu.

Nana le taquine.

YT_ Nana, arrête.

Nobuo, Shin et Takumi éclatent de rire. Pour une fois, la présence de Takumi n'apporte pas de tension. L'atmosphère est à la détente et à la rigolade. Comme si une trêve s'était installée durant la période de collaboration. Takumi n'est pas l'homme qu'ils ont toujours vu. Au contraire, il est détendu et même, gentil avec Nana et Nobuo qu'ils détestaient auparavant. La réunion prend place.

Studio

Naoki et Layla sont étonnés par la largeur du studio que Yasu a réussi à leur obtenir.

NF_ Comment il a fait ça?

LS_ C'est un avocat, il a fait jouer ses relations.

NF_ Pas exactement avocat. On dit qu'il n'a pas fait le stage obligatoire pour sa formation.

LS_ Comment…

NF_ Aucune idée.

RH_ Shin a des relations un peu partout dans le pays. C'est lui qui nous a obtenu le studio.

NF_ Waouh!!

LS_ Ren, tu sais où ils en sont de la réunion?

RH_ Le portable de Yasu est activé. Ils sont sortis et ne devraient pas tarder.

Des bruits de voix se font entendre.

NO_ … ais réussi à avoir un studio si vite et si grand.

SO_ De toute façon, on n'aurait pas tous tenu dans la salle de Gaia.

Les membres de Blast et Takumi entrent dans la salle.

NT_ Waouh!! C'est géant!!

SO_ C'est la première fois que j'entre ici.

YT_ Comment as-tu pu savoir qu'il était si grand?

SO_ J'en ai entendu parler par une certaine dame.

TI_ Bien. On a les accords et le studio. Il nous reste plus qu'à composer.

NO_ Nobuo a une chanson. Il faut juste que Layla pose sa _touch _pour qu'elle soit mieux.

LS_ Faites moi voir ça.

Nobuo tend la feuille sur laquelle il a gribouillé la chanson à Layla qui la lit lentement afin d'entrer totalement dans l'histoire racontée par Nobuo au fil de ses paroles.

TI_ La composition n'a pas encore été créée?

NT_ Pas encore. Ce que vous lisez là n'est que la première ébauche.

LS_ Takumi!! L'air que Ren et toi avez composé la dernière fois ira très bien sur cette chanson.

NT_ Qu'en pensez-vous, Layla-chan?

LS_ Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement Layla. Ta chanson est très bien ainsi. Rien n'est à changer. Où vas-tu chercher tes thèmes?

NT_ Je vous retourne la question, Layla.

LS_ Je me laisse inspirer par les mélodies de Takumi.

NT_ Je tire les expériences de la vie et je traite celles qui me touchent le plus.

LS_ Et celle-ci parle bien d'une amitié brisée?

NT_ C'est ça.

NF_ On peut connaitre l'histoire de cette chanson?

SO_ On la porte tous un peu en soi. Une rencontre extraordinaire, un lien quasi-indestructible, une trahison et l'arrivée fatale de la séparation. On connait tous un jour ou l'autre cette suite de conséquences.

YT_ Hmm?

NT_ C'est exactement ça. Ca rejoint ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, Shin.

LS_ Qu'en pensez-vous, Nana-chan?

Nana est debout, bouche bée. Elle sait que cette chanson retrace les émotions qu'elle éprouve depuis le départ de Hachi. Elle le sait.

« Je le sais. Je sais que Nobuo a écrit cette chanson pour moi et Hachi. Il sait que c'est un sujet sensible. Pourtant, il l'a fait! Il a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Me serait-je assagie et adoucie à ce point? Mes émotions ont-elle pris le dessus sur ma fierté? Hachi aurait-elle sensibilisé mon cœur à ce point? Je n'ai pas moi-même la réponse à cette question mais je dois me ressaisir et vite!! » (Nana Osaki)


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19:

'Nana était immobile. Comme paralysée par le fait que j'ai écrit une chanson pour décrire l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Hachi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du. Je l'avais écrite en cachette pour ne pas qu'elle sache tout en sachant qu'elle finirait par le découvrir. Sa réaction a été plus violente que je m'y attendais…' (Nobuo Terashima)

Générique

Endless Story, Yuna Ito

'Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Un bruit interrompt ce silence glacial. Comme une batterie. Il me semble qu'une gratte ou même plusieurs l'accompagne. Pourquoi donc commencent-ils à composer sans moi? Et surtout, pourquoi tout cela se passe dans le noir le plus complet?' (Nana Osaki)

Nana ouvre lentement les yeux. Au début, elle voit trouble. Quelqu'un ne cesse de l'appeler.

'Je connais très bien cette voix… Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui donner un nom?' (Nana Osaki)

Sa vue s'éclaircit.

NO_ Hmm…

YT_ Nana, Est-ce que ça va?

NO_ Yasu?

Nana regarde autour d'elle. Elle est assise à l'extérieur de la salle, adossée au mur. Yasu est accroupi à côté d'elle.

YT_ Nana, tu as eu un malaise.

NO_ Un malaise?

YT_ Hmm. Rien de grave en apparence mais nous sommes obligés de faire attention avec ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je te donne le choix: soit tu rentres à l'appartement 707 pour te reposer, soit tu te sens d'attaque pour commencer à chanter mais en ne forçant pas.

NO_ Yasu, pourquoi Nobuo a fait ça?

YT_ Hmm?

NO_ Pourquoi il a écrit une chanson sur Hachi et moi?

YT_ Nobuo est ton ami. Il a vu combien tu souffres du départ de la petite Nana et il a retranscrit ce que tu veux lui dire.

NO_ Nobuo est sensible. C'est pour cela qu'il sait lire en moi. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je vais chanter… Avec modération. Nobuo n'aura pas écrit cette chanson pour rien.

YT_ Allons-y.

Yasu raccompagne Nana dans la salle. Tous les musiciens s'arrêtent. Layla s'approche de Nana.

LS_ Vous vous sentez mieux, Nana-chan?

NO_ Beaucoup mieux. Merci.

LS_ Tant mieux. Il ne faut pas que vous tombiez malade. Ca endommagerait l'enthousiasme que vous mettez dans vos chansons ainsi que votre voix.

NO_ Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Layla-chan.

LS_ Toi aussi, Nana.

NO_ Vous jouiez quoi à l'instant?

LS_ Le nouvel air de Takumi et de Ren.

NO_ Il est magnifique. Leurs morceaux s'accordent parfaitement à ta belle voix, Layla.

Layla rougit un peu.

LS_ Merci. Nobuo écrit de magnifiques chansons aussi.

TI_ Quand vous aurez fini vos compliments, on pourra peut-être commencer à bosser!

Layla et Nana se regardent dans les yeux. Elles pensent à la même chose. Layla fait un clin d'œil à Nana en signe de compréhension. Cette dernière lui chuchote:

NO_ A la fin du boulot.

TI_ Qu'Est-ce qu'elles font?

NT_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

SO_ Elles s'accordent sur quelque chose.

NF_ Méfie-toi, Takumi. Tu pourrais bien être le sujet de leurs messes basses.

YT_ Les femmes cachent bien des secrets à propos des hommes. Elles finissent par devenir rancunières.

RH_ Takumi va bien finir par se faire avoir. Nana et Layla ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire par un type comme lui. Au fait, Yasu, comment vous vous êtes débarrassés de Gimpei?

YT_ On ne s'en est pas débarrassés. Il a été convoqué par Mr Kawano au sortir de notre réunion. C'est grâce à une de ses erreurs qu'on en est là.

NF&LS_ UNE ERREUR?!

YT_ Il n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour faire monter Ren et Takumi sur la scène du concert.

RH_ Nous sommes montés de plein gré et nous ne lui avons pas donné le choix. On doit témoigner en sa faveur.

TI_ Ren, attends! Te mêles pas de ça! On est dedans jusqu'au cou! Si on intervient, on va en prendre plein la gueule aussi nous!

RH_ Réfléchis Takumi! On l'a forcé à faire ce choix! Alors quitte à en prendre plein la gueule, je préfère intervenir afin qu'il puisse continuer à exercer son taf! Il a peut-être de nombreux défauts mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a des qualités dont l'une d'elles est sa dévotion pour les membres de son groupe!

YT_ Stop! Ca suffit, oui?! Vous allez pas vous battre comme des chiffonniers, merde alors! J'ai déjà plaidé en faveur de Gimpei afin qu'il n'ait pas de gros ennuis. Mais si vous m'aviez tous laissé finir, nous n'en serions pas arrivés là.

TI_ Ca va, calme-toi. Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de péter les plombs ainsi? L'ancien Yasu n'était pas comme ça.

NT_ Il est à cran et manque de sommeil. Tout le monde finit par craquer à ce rythme. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

SO_ Cela nous surprend quand même.

NO_ Au lieu de s'intéresser aux changements de notre Yasu, si on bossait?

LS_ Quelle bonne idée!

Layla attrape la feuille sur laquelle est gribouillée la chanson de Nobuo. Celle-ci est maintenant gratifiée des écritures conjuguées de Takumi et Layla.

TI_ La compo est prête. Nobuo et Shin sont prêts à jouer. Yasu, vois avec Naoki pour les accords de ta batterie.

YT_ Hmm.

Les musiciens revoient leurs accords tandis que Layla et Nana se mettent au point sur les paroles. Lorsque tout est au point, ils décident, d'un commun accord, de voir ce que cela donne de conjuguer les voix de Layla et Nana aux sons des instruments.

TI_ Ok. Alors, allons-y. Nobuo, à toi l'honneur.

La chanson débutant sur un solo de guitare seule et Nobuo étant l'auteur de la chanson, c'est à lui que Takumi a décerné le privilège de jouer la première partie. Nobuo se lance donc. A la fin du solo, Layla commence à chanter sous l'air doux des guitares conjugué aux batteries de Yasu et Naoki.

LS_ _« I'm feeling lost and weak_

_Tonight_

_'Cause I'm alone again_

_Like past years_

_At first, I thought_

_I'd arrive to manage all by myself_

_But, I can't realize you left._

_I can't bear this feeling of loneliness._

_There is a thing I never forgot…_

_Near, Far,_

_Wherever you were_

_I'll will always love you_

_'Cause you and me,_

_It's always and forever_

_I need you but_

_You're far from me_

_Don't forget what I said:_

_Wherever you were,_

_My heart follows you_

_'Cause you and me_

_It's always and forever_

_And for eternity. »_

Nouveau break musical avant que Nana n'enchaine sur le 2° couplet:

NO_ _« A look to know you_

_A speech for loving you_

_And a life to forget you_

_We're linked by stars_

_The whole people know stars never stop shining_

_So, between us, It's an Endless Story_

_Which will always shine in my heart_

_I hope it'll be the same thing in yours_

_I know it will be the case._

_Near, far_

_Wherever you were_

_I'll always love you_

_Eternity never separate us_

_We'll be two angels in_

_A starry sky._

_But, we' re on Earth today_

_And yet, we stay friends_

_Despite the distance._

_You have a big place_

_In my heart._

_You and me will be_

_For eternity »_

Nouveau break. Plus long cette fois. C'est Ren qui donne la note de départ pour les filles pour qu'elles se lancent dans la répétition du refrain.

LS&NO_ _« Near, far_

_Wherever you were_

_I'll always love you_

_'Cause you and me_

_It's always and forever_

_I need you but_

_You're far from me_

_Don't forget what I said:_

_Wherever you were_

_My heart follows you_

_'Cause you and me_

_It's always and forever_

_And for eternity. » (x2)_

NO_ _« Eternity is our reference_

_It's peuplated by angels… »_

LS&NO_ _« Near, far_

_Wherever you were_

_I'll always love you_

_'Cause you and me_

_It's always and forever_

_I need you but_

_You're far from me_

_Don't forget what I said:_

_Wherever you were_

_My heart follows you_

_'Cause you and me_

_It's always and forever_

_And for eternity… »_

Instrumental de fin. Naoki donne un dernier coup sur sa batterie.

NF_ Yeah!!

Des gens applaudissent. Surpris, tous tournent la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit. Messieurs Kawano, Kasai et Moroboshi sont arrivés durant la répétition sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tout le monde étant trop impliqués dans la chanson, le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière les trois messieurs leur est resté inaudible.

TK_ Vous aviez raison, Gimpei. Le mélange des deux groupes est détonnant comme vous dites si bien. Comment avez-vous su?

GM_ Lors de notre planque pour échapper aux paparadis…

TK_ Paparadis?

GM_ C'est une expression de Mr Fujieda voulant dire à l'origine paparazzis. Les expressions marquent et restent.

TK_ Reprenez.

GM_ Messieurs Honjo et Ichinose, qui avaient pris le soin d'emporter leurs instruments, se sont joints à nous lors d'une répétition générale pour le concert. Mr Honjo a pris le soin d'enregistrer tout ceci et Yasu, de l'envoyer à Mr Fujieda et Mlle Serizawa l'a vue par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci. Ils ont de suite été emballés par une éventuelle fusion des deux groupes mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'en parler à Mr Ichinose ou à vous, Mr Kasai, il y a eu le concert.

HK_ Concert où sont intervenus mes musiciens pour des raisons qui me sont encore obscures mais que Mr Ichinose me donnera lors de la prochaine réunion que nous tiendrons.

TI_ Bien, Mr.

HK_ Bien qu'ayant accordé ce duo, je n'étais absolument pas d'accord sur le fait que vous montiez sur scène avec les membres de Blast lors de leur dernier concert. Votre démonstration était, certes, des plus impressionnantes ensemble. Seulement la vidéo que Mr Honjo a enregistrée aurait pu suffire à me convaincre. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait. Vous serez sanctionné.

NO_ Vous ne pouvez pas les sanctionner pour une chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait de leur plein gré!!

YT_ Hmm?

HK_ Je ne parlais pas de les sanctionner mais de sanctionner Mr Ichinose qui est le leader du groupe et qui aurait du intervenir au lieu de monter sur scène pour suivre Mr Honjo. Qu'avez-vous à redire?

NO_ Takumi n'est pas le coupable qu'il faut pas abattre dans cette histoire!!

GM_ Nana, calme-toi, voyons.

HK_ Laissez la s'exprimer qu'on comprenne ce qu'elle veut dire.

Takumi est surpris que Nana prenne sa défense face au directeur de Trapnest.

'Pourquoi diable prend t-elle ma défense après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir? Je suis un monstre. Et pourtant, elle prend ma défense. Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprend absolument pas…' (Takumi Ichinose)

« Dans quoi je me suis engagée? Pourquoi je prends la défense de Takumi qui m'a toujours fait souffrir? Il m'a pris Ren puis Hachi. Et là… Là, je prends sa défense. Qu'Est-ce qui me prend? Serait-ce les actes qu'il a commis pour mon bien que je prends en compte? Qu'Est-ce que je vais dire à Mr Kasai, le supérieur hiérarchique de Trapnest? Comment vais-je innocenter Takumi tout en sachant que je vais me foutre dans la merde? » (Nana Osaki)


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20:

'Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? C'est vrai que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils en sont là. Alors je ne dois pas les laisser dans l'embarras par ma faute!' (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Lucy, Black Stones

Tout le monde est resté en plan. L'action de Nana les a tous surpris. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'elle prendrait la défense de Takumi. Jamais. Ils sont tous pendus à ses lèvres.

NO_ Je… Je suis seule coupable dans cette histoire…

Nana tremble. Ses genoux se dérobent sous elle. Elle ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Sa fierté en prend un coup. Elle prononce des paroles dont elle n'est pas consciente. Lorsqu'elle se reprend, Nobuo et Takumi sont accroupis à côté d'elle. Les autres sont restés sur le cul suite à toutes les révélations de Nana. Elle a vraiment tout déballé: sentiments, appréhension et angoisse. Elle a même avoué être dépressive. Tout… Sauf son envie de tout claquer pour repartir à zéro.

TK_ Mr Kasai, je crois que nous allons devoir repousser l'enregistrement du CD à un autre jour.

NO_ NON!! Je veux le faire!

TK_ Mlle Osaki, vous avez besoin de repos.

NO_ Vous ne comprenez pas!! Je n'aurais peut-être même pas le courage de me lever plus tard!! Alors que là, je suis sous vos yeux et que je je suis prête à chanter!!

Nana est déchainée. C'est la première fois qu'elle se lâche autant en public. Il fallut l'aide de Yasu et de Gimpei pour réussir à la retenir.

TK_ Bien. Mlle Osaki. Mlle Serizawa. Vous avez pour instruction de vous reposer tandis que nous enregistrons la bande son avec ces messieurs . Gimpei, emmenez-les vers la pièce jointe. Veillez à ce qu'elles se reposent. Mr Kasai, j'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.

HK_ Du tout. Plus vite l'enregistrement sera fait, plus vite Mlle Osaki pourra s'accorder une pause. Je pense que cela lui sera bénéfique.

TK_ Vous avez tout à fait raison. Mettons-nous au travail.

Les deux directeurs entrainent les musiciens vers les lieux d'enregistrements. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, Gimpei remet Nana debout d'un geste ferme.

GM_ Tu vas obéir maintenant!

NO_ Fous moi la paix!!

D'un autre geste ferme, Gimpei attrape Nana, qui lui hurle dessus, et la traine jusqu'à la porte. Layla regarde la scène d'un œil effaré.

LS_ Mr Moroboshi! Pourquoi la traitez-vous de cette façon?

GM_ C'est pour son bien. Sinon, elle ne se ménagera pas. Je ne la connais que trop bien.

LS_ Laissez la marcher par elle-même. Ne la trainez pas comme si c'était un chien.

NO_ Elle a raison, Gim.

GM_ Ferme la un peu, toi. Et écoute un peu au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

NO_ D'accord.

Nana se résigne à suivre Gimpei dans la pièce jointe. Layla entre derrière eux.

GM_ Tu as intérêt à te reposer, Nana. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on use les grands moyens pour ton bien-être. _Nana attend qu'il lui tourne le dos pour lui tirer la langue. Layla éclate de rire. _Amuse toi bien à faire des grimaces dans mon dos. Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi on veut que tu restes en pleine forme.

Gimpei allait sortir lorsque Nana le retient.

NO_ Gim, qu'Est-ce que vous me cachez?

Gimpei soupire et lui dit:

GM_ Blast et Trapnest sont les deux groupes les plus connus de Tokyo. Et ils enregistrent un tube ensemble. Il y a fort à parier qu'un concert soit programmé.

NO_ Un concert? Gim, vous savez ce qui s'est passé au dernier concert? Je ne peux pas en assurer un autre maintenant.

GM_ Je sais ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je connais aussi les répercussions que cette hospitalisation a eu.

NO_ Quelles répercussions? _Gimpei sort de la pièce. _Gim!! Quelles répercussions?!

GM_ Tu ne dois pas savoir. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

NO_ Qu'Est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir? Gimpei, j'ai fait la une des journaux après la fusillade qu'il y a eu il y a trois semaines. Ils ont trouvé mon sang sur place parce que quand elle a éclaté, j'ai plaqué Hachi à terre et que je lui ai fait office de bouclier afin de la protéger elle et son enfant. La presse ne connait pas les raisons exactes de ma présence et ne connait pas non plus les raisons de cette fusillade. Qu'y A-t-il de pire que d'être traquée par les paparazzis pour une chose que je ne sais pas moi-même et qu'en aucun je ne dois dévoiler?

GM_ Être la victime de deux scoops…

NO_ Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire? Gimpei, ne me mentez pas. S'est-il passé quelque chose dont je ne serais pas au courant?

GM_ Nana, reste calme.

Gimpei plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Nana tandis qu'il la force à s'assoir. Ce n'est pas de la fierté, ni de la colère qui anime ses yeux. Non, ce que Gimpei voit dans les yeux de la jeune chanteuse l'étonne. C'est un mélange de tristesse et de pitié qui brille dans ses yeux. Elle qui, auparavant, te glaçait le sang d'un simple regard t'implore aujourd'hui de lui accorder la paix.

NO_ S'il vous plait, Gim. Dites-le moi.

GM_ Il semble qu'un paparazzi était présent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital lorsque tu y as été admise. Le scoop a suivi. C'est pour ça que Yasu a renforcé la sécurité de l'hôpital et qu'il t'a immédiatement mise sous protection rapprochée.

'Encore une fois… J'étais confrontée à la presse à scandale une nouvelle fois. Quand me lâcheront-ils? Une fois que j'aurais cédé? Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant. Il faut que j'attende que ma vie redevienne stable avant de disparaitre totalement. Si d'ici là, je survis à toute cette pression…' (Nana Osaki)

Nana prend sa tête dans ses mains.

NO_ Ils ne me lâcheront jamais…

Gimpei pose sa main sur l'épaule de Nana.

GM_ Tant que tu seras occupée à enregistrer, ils te foutront la paix. En revanche, dès que tu mettras le nez dehors…

NO_ Ils ne me louperont pas.

GM_ Pour l'instant, tu es tranquille et n'a rien à craindre. Profites-en pour te reposer un maximum. Gaia prend des dispositions pour te protéger. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler. D'accord?

NO_ Hmm.

GM_ Mlle Serizawa, veillez sur elle pour moi, s'il vous plait.

LS_ Bien sûr.

GM_ Merci.

Gimpei sort de la pièce tandis que Nana s'allonge sur un divan de la salle de repos dans laquelle elle se trouve avec Layla. Elle ferme lentement les yeux.

NO_ Layla, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Blast et Trapnest peuvent monter sur la même scène?

LS_ C'est tout à fait possible. Je ne suis pas sans croire que nos fans aient déjà eu ce souhait.

NO_ Peut-être…

LS_ Nana?

Layla jette un œil sur Nana qui s'est endormie. Elle sourit puis attrape une couverture dans un placard pour en recouvrir Nana. Ensuite, elle saisit une feuille et un crayon et s'attelle à écrire une nouvelle chanson.

Quelques jours plus tard…

L'enregistrement a été bouclé. Les membres de Blast et de Trapnest s'apprêtent à quitter les studios. Seul Gimpei est présent pour organiser les troupes. Mais, à son grand désespoir, ils ne l'écoutent pas et se précipitent vers la sortie qu'ils trouvent fermée.

GM_ Vous vous êtes crus plus malins ou quoi? Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes les deux groupes les plus reconnus de Tokyo et que de plus, les paparazzis vous traquent? Où est Yasu?

YT_ Derrière vous. Tout est prêt. Les voitures sont arrivées. On se sépare. Nobuo, Nana et Ren, vous prenez la première voiture. Takumi, Layla et Naoki, la deuxième.

GM_ Ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste que Shin, toi et moi. Pour la dernière voiture.

YT_ C'est cela. Par précaution, nous sortirons par groupes. Ainsi, nous attirerons moins l'attention. Ren, tu peux y aller avec Nana et Nobuo. La voiture vous attend.

RH_ Que tu me donnes l'autorisation de partir, je veux bien. Mais le _must _serait que Gimpei nous ouvre la porte.

YT_ Ce serait préférable en effet. Gimpei.

GM_ Attendez, je cherche les clés. _Gimpei fouille ses poches à la recherche des clés. _Mince, où elles sont?

NO_ C'est ça que tu cherches?

Nana agite un trousseau de clés sous son nez.

GM_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec ça?

NO_ T'as fermé la réserve. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me nourrir. Alors, j'ai attendu que tu dormes pour les prendre.

YT_ Nana…

GM_ Il y a des baffes qui se perdent. _Gimpei attrape les clés et ouvre la porte. _Filez.

Ren, Nana et Nobuo sortent pour rejoindre leur voiture. Puis, c'est au tour de 'l'équipe Takumi' de rejoindre sa voiture. Et enfin, après que Gimpei ait fermé les studios, il monte en voiture avec Yasu et Shin. Ne pouvant tous dormir dans l'appartement 707, il a été décidé que Naoki, Layla, Shin, Nobuo et Gimpei dormiraient dans l'hôtel le plus proche et qui, bien sûr, serait sécurisé au maximum. De ce fait, Ren et Nana dormiraient ensemble. Idem pour Hachi et Takumi. Yasu, lui, ferait la navette entre les deux pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la sécurité. Chacun regagne donc son gite.

NK_ Bonjour!!

NO_ Salut Hachi.

NK_ Nana!! Alors cet enregistrement?

NO_ Fatiguant. Et surtout, affamant.

Hachi rit un bref instant.

NK_ J'ai préparé ce qu'il vous faut alors. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous servir.

NO_ T'es géniale!

Nana se jette dans les bras d'Hachi ce qui n'est pas sans surprendre tout le monde.

NK_ Allez, à table tout le monde. La journée a du être longue. Je doute que vous pétiez la forme après tous ces jours passés en studio. Alors, il va falloir que vous vous reposiez.

YT_ C'est bien vrai ça.

NK_ Yasu, tu restes ici aussi? Mais tu vas dormir où?

YT_ J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel. Je reste ici uniquement pour superviser la surveillance de Nana.

NK_ Ah. D'accord.

Tous s'attablent donc et mangent de bon appétit. Puis, peu de temps après, Takumi et Ren vont se coucher. Restent seulement Hachi et Nana qui aide son amie à faire la vaisselle. Yasu reçoit un coup de fil.

YT_ Tagaki, j'écoute.

??_ Mr Tagaki, je suis devant votre immeuble. C'est bien aujourd'hui que vous m'aviez dit de revenir?

YT_ Oui. J'arrive.

Yasu raccroche et s'apprête à descendre lorsque Nana l'interrompt.

NO_ Tu vas où?

YT_ Il est arrivé.

NO_ C'est vrai?

NK_ Qui est arrivé?

YT_ Je vais le chercher.

NO_ Je viens aussi!!

Nana affiche un sourire radieux. Bien que Hachi ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Elle descend avec Yasu.

??_ Bonsoir Mr Tagaki. Mlle Osaki.

YT_ Bonsoir, Takehisa.

T_ Signez le reçu et il est à vous.

Yasu signe le reçu que son livreur lui tend. Puis ce dernier lui donne un carton dans lequel dort un petit chaton. Le petit chaton de Misato Limberg.

T_ Au revoir.

YT_ Au revoir. _Takehisa part. Yasu pose les yeux sur Nana qui caresse le chaton sous le menton. Il sourit. _Rentrons avant que l'un d'entre nous n'attrape froid.

NO_ Merci beaucoup, Yasu.

YT_ Si ça peut te rendre heureuse, je suis prêt à tout.

'Prêt à tout? Yasu, je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Mais je suis prisonnière de mon amour pour Ren. Tu es un homme. Profites en. Ne te laisse pas envahir toute ta vie pour un amour que tu n'a pas vécu. Je m'en voudrais de te savoir malheureux…' (Nana Osaki)

Nana et Yasu rentrent à l'appartement. Hachi découvre l'arrivée du chaton avec une grande joie. Nana fouille dans les tiroirs et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un collier qu'elle avait tout spécialement acheté pour son chaton.

NK_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

NO_ Regarde.

Nana montre le collier à Hachi.

NK_ C'est le même que toi, non?

NO_ Oui.

Nana attache le collier autour du cou de son chat. Une petite médaille y pend.

YT_ 'Tsuki Osaki' Avec adresse et numéro de téléphone, tu prends ça au sérieux.

NO_ J'ai déjà aménagé son coin douillet.

Quelque part dans les poches de Yasu, un Talkie walkie grésille.

A_ 'Lançons protection autour de Nana Osaki. Des individus sont entrés dans l'immeuble par la force.'

YT_ Nana, file t'enfermer dans ta chambre et reste auprès de Ren. Pareil pour toi, Hachi, reste avec Takumi!

Nana attrape son chaton et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hachi fait de même. Yasu court vers la sortie pour inspecter les couloirs. Dès qu'il met le pied dehors, sans avoir vu qui que ce soit dans les cages d'escalier, quelqu'un surgit de nulle part pour le frapper violemment. Yasu s'écroule.

?_ Je savais que tu finirais par te montrer.

La brute passe par-dessus le corps de Yasu qu'il laisse bien en plan sous la pluie qui tombe à flot. La brute monte à l'appartement 707 où il trouve Nana, prête à se battre. Hachi, n'ayant pas voulu la laisser seule, se cache derrière elle. La brute rit et sort un flingue.

?_ Tu peux rivaliser avec ça?

Nana baisse les armes et les deux filles le suivent sans poser de questions trop terrifiées pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Lorsqu'elles arrivent en bas, elles voient Yasu, inconscient toujours au sol. Cela suffit à mettre Nana si mal à l'aise qu'elle se sent mal…

'Il a frappé Yasu. Comment il a pu oser? Yasu n'était là que pour me protéger. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. S'il me voulait, il pouvait se manifester plus tôt lorsque je n'étais pas sous protection. Ainsi, Yasu n'aurait pas eu ce traitement de brutalité. Si mon ami a des séquelles, je te ferai payer ça, sale brute…' (Nana Osaki)

* * *

**Yerk yerk yerk!! The end... Suite? Dans la prochaine saison. ^^ **


End file.
